


And Then There Were Three

by Scripturient (WriterOnAMission)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Dominant Erwin Smith, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucked Up, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Masturbation, Maybe a cliche but who cares?, Panic Attacks, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mike Zacharias, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Tragedy, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOnAMission/pseuds/Scripturient
Summary: You were safe from the outbreak. Somehow, they were, too. As the last known survivors of this world try to stay alive, three men vie for your affection. Things escalate quickly, and before long you have to make a choice.**Momentary Hiatus**





	1. Human Interaction

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, note the tags, please. :) Due to the setting, things are going to happen more quickly than normal. This is an idea I couldn't get out of my head and I felt I needed to share. I am not going to pay too much attention to my "flowery" writing with this story. Just want to get it out. Don't know how long I want this to be. We'll see. 
> 
> Also, I will work on my other stories, too. Don't you worry! :)

It was hot. Beads of sweat begin to trickle down your neck as the past mid-day sun blared down on your skin. Being the middle of July didn’t help. Though, the sweet smell of summer flowers made the heat tolerable. White flowers swayed in the tall grass from the warm breeze. As you stood upright, you wiped the dripping dampness from your forehead. You had gathered all the herbs you needed and plucked a few flowers before making your way back to your home. It was going to be yet another night, alone. However, best get home and prepare dinner before dark.  

The stairs to your childhood home creaked as you took them two at a time. The screen door groaned and slammed shut behind you. As you placed the delicate white petaled flowers in a vase on the kitchen table, you sighed. The chore of making something to eat was becoming daunting. Most nights you had settled for an apple fresh off the tree, but today your stomach craved something more filling. But, in order to make a filling meal, you had to go out back to the fire pit, get the fire started, prepare your food, eat, clean up, and put the fire out. How you longed for the days when all you had to do was turn a dial on your stove. Even though it’d been a few months since the outbreak, you could still hear the clicking of your gas stove and the ring of fire come to life under your pot.

Gazing nonchalantly out the window of the kitchen, you started shredding cabbage. The layers of green flesh piling up in the sink. Memories of your family clouded your vision. You grew up in the outskirts of town on a farm. It was quaint but provided you with everything you needed. Fruit trees, a vegetable garden, a cow, and a few chickens. Your parents had taught you everything from how to milk a cow to growing a bountiful harvest. All of this you protected with your life. No matter how mentally drained, you woke up every day to water your gardens, and check on Betsy and the chickens. The habit was becoming your normal.

Your parents did not survive either. Last you knew, and against your pleas, they drove off into the city in search of medical help for your mother. Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. You nearly starved yourself, watching out the window for their beat up red truck to return. Yet, you never let their garden die. Though, when no one came back for you, you went out looking for someone.

Desperate for any human interaction, you walked miles in either direction from your house in search of other life. When you did find an elderly woman, she didn’t last but a day. She was afraid to die. The frantic sounds of her chocking on her own blood told you as much. It gave you nightmares for the few weeks following. It was all the same nightmare: her pale blue eyes turned lifeless, and her gurgling on crimson slowed to a few pops of air as the liquid spilled from her lips.

Once back at home you had raided the cupboards and guzzled half a bottle of whiskey. The initial burn lingered in your throat but warmed your belly. On those dizzy nights, you would go out and chop wood until exhaustion took you. Reckless, careless. Inhibitions abandoned. Alone.

That was the first night you had heard anything come from your lips as you screamed into the open night. Out in the country there was always a silence, but the commotion of life was ever present even miles away from the city.

Shaking your head, you grabbed a wooden bowl from the counter and placed your cabbage in it. A few potatoes you had picked a couple days ago. Carefully, you peeled a couple. You finished chopping them and looked around to see what else you could throw into your stew. Opting for a ripe tomato and green pepper, you gathered everything and headed outside.

Water was bubbling in your pot. The flames were flickering loudly against it, crackling the wood underneath. You dropped your vegetables inside. Delicately, you clumped all of your herbs and tied them. You watched the medley of colors and flavors blend together in the boiling water. Water you were fortunate enough to have because of the well on your property. It gave you drinking, cooking, and bathing water when you didn’t go to the creek. Even in these times, you maintained as much cleanliness as you could. It helped keep some sanity.

When froth was seeping from the lid, you took the entirety off the fire. There was a slow, low growl emitting from your stomach as the smell of mixed vegetables wafted around you. You almost didn’t make it into the house you were that tempted to gulp it down now.

You lit a candle on the kitchen table and ladled out veggie soup into your wooden bowl. Tucking a leg under you, you sat on the squeaky chair. You blew on it impatiently before shoveling soup into your mouth. One bowl was enough as you took a finger and swiped the edges, licking up the remains dripping down the digit.

At the sink, you watched the fire spark in the dusk sky from your kitchen. Betsy was in the field, and the chickens were quieting down for the evening. After wiping your bowl and setting it on the counter, you turned away from the window and leaned against the counter, one hand gripping the edge and the other raking through your hair.

You huffed. It was definitely getting harder. Slowly, you began clearing the table when you heard a knock at your door. You spun around frantically in the direction of the noise. Your pulse was growing louder. Obviously, it was your mind playing tricks.  

But the second time was a little more adamant.

With your eyes glued to the front door, you backed up to the drawer with your knives in it. With one firm in your grasp, you then tip toed closer to the door. You couldn’t find the air to breath. All you could hear was a deafening ringing amidst your heart beat thumping. Your stomach was twisting, and your palms were getting sweaty.

As you inched closer to the door, you tucked some hair behind your ear and inhaled. Your arms were shaking and your legs were about to buckle. Everything was happening so fast, too fast. You stood on your tippy toes in an attempt to look out the peep hole. It was faint, but you heard voices. Even though it was understandable, was almost foreign.

The copper door handle was slippery under your hold. Every fiber of your being wanted to run upstairs and hide. As you turned the handle, you pulled the door open only revealing a sliver of the outside world.

Staring at you were intense steel eyes. Without thinking you tried slamming the door shut but a hand caught it before you had the opportunity to. The knife in your hand fell to the floor with a loud clang. Falling to the floor yourself, you crawled backwards to your living room.

“Hey,” a male voice said softly, lifting his hands so you could see them. “Hey, we’re not here to hurt you. I was able to smell your fire.” He pointed outside from where he stood in the hallway that opened to your kitchen and living room.

Absentmindedly, you looked in the direction of the back yard. You turned back to the man talking. He was extremely tall with disheveled blonde hair. He looked gentle enough in the remaining light that came in through the windows.

“We thought there might be someone here. Alive.”

He took a step closer to you. You scurried behind your sofa and crouched down. It had been _months_ since you’d seen another person. You clamped your eyes tight. This was all a dream. It wasn’t real. A cruel joke. When you opened them again the tall one was closer to you.

 “This is a fucking waste of time.”

You leaned to your side to look behind the tall man. It was the man with the metallic eyes that frightened you. His pitch-black hair looked like it hadn’t had a proper cut in a while as it masked his face. However, his face was smooth.

“Shut up, Levi.” The blonde hissed. His face softened when he met your eyes again. He lowered himself to balance on his feet and extended an arm. “I’m Mike. And this asshole here is Levi.”

You looked at his hand like it was infected, but he somehow managed a half smile from your lips. All these months you prayed for another human. You couldn’t even recall the sound of your own voice and here these men were, speaking as if they had never gone a day without talking. You shook your head and turned away, ashamed. These were strangers and they looked _much_ older and stronger than you.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

The bored man had his arms crossed, as he leaned against the wall. The man in front of you wasn’t giving up. So, instead of making them angry with your impotence, you spoke.

“(F/N).” You said. You could feel your eyes widen as you placed your fingers to your lips. It was barely recognizable.

He smiled before speaking. “That’s a pretty name. Were you in the middle of eating when we interrupted? It smells very good.”

“Yes.” You couldn’t look away from him. You shook your head, your hair hitting your face. “No. I was cleaning up.” Though raspy, each word was waking up your vocal cords.

“Oh—”

You reached out to him. It felt like you were having an out of body experience, reaching out to a complete stranger. “But I have more.” You said, pointing to the kitchen.

Mike and Levi retreated to the other room. Observing them, you noticed each of them take a seat and wait. The shorter one, Levi, leaned back against the chair and bowed his head, shutting his eyes. Mike was looking around the room.

You lifted yourself from your crouching position and softly walked to the entrance of the room where the two men sat. Hiding behind the wall, you peeked your head around the door frame and gulped. If they were going to hurt you, they would have done so already.

Keeping your back flush against the wall, you crept inside of the room and went behind Levi. Eyes glued to the man, you felt your heart skip when he raised an eyebrow and squinted an eye open. Clearly, he was always on guard. He shut it eye again and you resumed entering the kitchen.

The pot was still warm as you scooped the remainder of soup into two bowls. You hadn’t used the porcelain dishes in a while. The cool material was heavy as you retrieved them from the cupboard. You turned around and set one bowl in front of each man. When you placed a spoon close to Levi, he snatched your wrist. The motion was quick because you barely saw it happening. All your felt was him squeezing.  

“Levi!” Mike yelled.

Stunned, you didn’t move. Your throat became dry. What was he going to do? Had you upset him? When he tossed your wrist aside, you pulled it to your chest and soothed the area. All you could do was move closer to Mike.

“Thought it was a knife.” He said blankly.  

Waving at Mike dismissively, you ran out of the room having remembered the fire. The crisp air filled your lungs once you stepped outside. Occasionally you’d glance behind you to see if anyone was following you. You were still rubbing your wrist as you walked over to the dying fire. Upon watching Betsy, she was none the wiser of your new guests. You felt envious of her ignorance.

Quietly, you shut the door as you reentered your home. Then you tottered to where two voices could be heard talking. Even though they were in your house, you felt a twinge of guilt for intruding on their conversation.

“(F/N), that was delicious. Thank you.” Mike stood from the chair to place his and Levi’s bowls in the sink.

The action was so small but it made you reminisce something people did back when there were people. A faint blush crept on your cheeks as you caught yourself spacing out. Levi stood to his feet. The chair screeched against the wood floor. When he walked past you, your eyes met briefly. Moments later he looked away. Mike was right behind him.

Hesitantly, he placed a large hand on your shoulder like he was afraid he would crush you. You pulled your hair to the opposite shoulder and looked up at him. Even in the growing darkness, his eyes were bright. A slight heat lit up your core. As you lowered your head, averting his gaze, you let some hair shield your face. You could feel his touch through your thin shirt.

You didn’t like the sensation of him pulling his hand away from your vulnerable skin.

Afraid of losing that connection again, you whispered. “I have an extra room if you need a place to sleep.”

“That is very kind of you. I will talk with Levi.” His voice was low, almost husky.

You turned your head to watch him leave you there. You heard his footsteps trail off into the foyer and then the groaning sound of the screen door open and shut. After corroborating they were both outside, you scampered to the living room to start a fire, your feet patting against the wood floor.

As the fire roared to life, you swiveled to face the two men now standing in the doorway of the living room. They both approached you, boots stomping loudly, echoing in the quiet house. You sat there on your knees, obediently. Last thing you wanted was any trouble from these two men.

Lifting your head, your eyes bounced from one man to the other. In your peripherals, you could see your chest heaving as you waited for one of them to speak. Mike looked down at Levi then back at you.

“A place to sleep for tonight would be wonderful. We will be gone tomorrow.”

“No.” You hastily rose to your feet, a panic in your voice.  

“No?” Levi questioned. He was eyeing you up and down.

Now that your voice was coming back, you had so many things you wanted to say. To hear yourself speak, and if they were gone who would listen? You weren’t certain this wasn’t a dream, but it felt real. _His_ touch felt real.  

“Tch, I think she wants us to stay.” Levi taunted. But behind his words were his own thoughts.

You looked up at Mike. The flames behind you reflected in his eyes. Your heart hurt suddenly. Levi was right. Who knows how long you’d make it if they left you all by yourself again. Despite only knowing them for mere hours, parting would break you. Your vulnerability came flooding back in as you took a brave step closer to the towering man.

“ _Please_ ,” you breathed out, barely able to hear yourself.

Fluttering your eyes closed, you waited for his response. Barely a second away from trembling came his booming voice to your ears.

“We will talk more in the morning.” It was better than an immediate decline. A little solace swept over you.

Timidly wandering around the house by candlelight, you collected spare blankets for them to use. Having insisted they sleep near the fire, you walked into the kitchen to pour yourself some water before retreating up the stairs.

Fortunately, the chimney was close to your room which warmed it perfectly. Once your bedroom door was shut, you gently placed your candle and water on your nightstand. Before undressing, you quietly locked your door. You wouldn’t get much sleep tonight regardless of the strangers now occupying your living room.

You slipped on a large shirt and crawled under your covers. The candle flame was casting shadows on your walls. You slipped your arms from under your head to your sides. Thinking about them downstairs with you alone upstairs made your womanhood pulse. Sneaky fingers ghosted down your stomach before stopping at your sensitive spot. You took your palm and pushed up and down against the fabric of your panties. Caught in the high, you barely heard the knock at your door.

Flustered, you smoothed your shirt. Tugging it down so it covered more of your legs. You were reluctant to open it, but for some reason you unlocked your door. On the other side, you could barely make out steel eyes looking into yours.

Even though you only had candlelight in the background, you saw Levi glance down at where your shirt ended. You crossed your legs and placed your arms at your sides.

“Is—” you cleared your throat but spoke kindly. “Is something wrong?”  

His eyes were staring right into your soul. You wanted to look away but were too afraid you’d miss something had you.

“Just making sure I know which room yours is. Goodnight, (F/N).” Levi said, assertively.

You watched him disappear down the hall into the darkness. As you shut your door, you made sure you had locked it. Twice. When you were in the safety of your blanket, you pulled the covers up to your nose and faced your door. A twinge of regret hit you. Was your safety worth it?

Struggling to keep your heavy eye lids open any longer, you poked out of the blankets to blow out the candle. Everything became silent again. Almost as if there weren’t going to be two men downstairs to greet you in the morning.


	2. Damn Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are escalating quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything is believable. I mean, they have all been without constant human contact for months. Sure, Mike and Levi were fortunate enough to have each other, but poor reader was all alone. Remember, emotions are heavy and confusing creatures. :)

White light flooded your room. The sparkling morning sun was waking up the rest of the quiet world. As sunlight poured into your room, your eyes opened to reveal your dewy window. Your blanket was tucked in between your legs. Rising to a sitting position, you stretched. Bringing your hands to your face, you wiped the small bit of dribble from your chin with the back of your hand.

Swinging your legs over your bed your feet collided with the cool floor. Upon standing, you wrapped an arm around yourself while the other scratched the back of your head. Yawning, you walked over to the window. Your heart plummeted into your stomach when you saw the open gate to where your chickens were. It was swinging wildly in the wind. 

Heart beating erratically, you leapt across your bed. After you fumbled with unlocking your bedroom door, you raced down the stairs. Your loud stomping reverberated throughout the hallway as you dashed out the front door. This caused the two sleeping men to jolt with abrupt vigilance. Both were hot on your trail, pulling on their boots along the way.

“No, no, no.” You chanted as you rounded the corner, tears brimming your eyes.

One chicken was enjoying Betsy’s company and the other was rushing behind the cage. The dry dirt dusted your feet as you slowly approached the cage. Your fingers linked with the fence of the cage as your carefully peeked around the corner to see where the other hen was. She was pecking the scarcely grassed ground completely oblivious to you.

Cautiously, you strode closer. Your legs trying to close the distance in as little time as possible. Her feathers reflected the sun light with each step she took farther away. When you were close enough, you leapt out. Instead of a plump chicken, your hands clomped rocks and clumps of soil. You pushed yourself up and rested on your knees. You lolled your head back with a grumble.

“This little shit is feisty.” His words were so smooth through the gruffness of having just woken up.

You spun around on all fours and looked up at the man talking to you. His head was tilted slightly to shadow your face from the sun. Tousled black hair shining. With the morning light you were able to see his face. Those intense, cold eyes were the same as they had been last night when he came to your bedroom. Your heart skipped thinking about them; a steel grey with blueish tint. He was such a stunning man that you couldn’t help but feel enticed; a gravitational pull started nagging at your pelvic region.

“I got this one.” Mike said cradling the escapee as he stood next to Levi.

Even Mike looked different in the clear day as he looked down at you. His hair was a combination of different blonds that matched his skin tone nicely. It was parted in the middle, screening each side of his face. You noticed the stubble on his face. Small eyes housed large sky-blue irises. You had a thing about eyes. The color and shape and the emotion they hid all intrigued you. They could reveal secrets a person wouldn’t admit to anyone.

However, it was duly noted that both of them were well built men. The outlines of their muscles more visible during the day.

Relieved both chickens had been caught you shakily stood to your feet. Keeping your head down so neither of them saw the rose tint color flushed across your cheeks. Your hair was a tangled mess as it fell against your face. Red-brown dirt covered your exposed legs. Swift hands tugged your shirt to cover yourself in a frenzy. Bashfully, you glanced up. Both men took notice of your exposure. In your desperation, you hadn’t changed so you ran outside in only your shirt and underwear. Too preoccupied about having missing chickens to care.

Mike cleared this throat and did a sideways glance over at Levi. Contrary to his taller friend, Levi couldn’t keep his eyes off of you despite the wriggling chicken cawing at him. Your ears started to burn. The slight warmth was now radiating throughout your body. Were you a pretty girl? Pretty enough to be looked at like… _that_?

“Chickens go in there, please.” You said pointing to the cage behind you. “If—if you’ll excuse m-me.”

 

Both men watched your brisk walk back into the house. Mike felt bad. He hadn’t meant to cause you such discomfort, but you were a young _woman_ and admittedly a good-looking one at that. Even if you were covered in dirt… in nothing but a shirt… and panties. Casting away those thoughts, he rolled his shoulders and grabbed Levi’s hen. His boots crunched on the loose rocks around the cage. Gently putting both chickens inside, he ensured it was secure. Then Mike turned to see Levi still looking in the direction you had run off in.

“Aye, Levi.” Mike snapped his fingers a couple of times in the short man’s face.

“I want her.” Levi said. His words a primal growl.

Mike slammed a hand on each side of Levi’s shoulders. “No, Levi. We need her. You can’t go fucking it up because you haven’t seen a woman in months and you want a quick fuck. Get your shit together, man. Jerk it and be done. You hear me?”

The trance Levi was in disappeared when Mike gave him a light shove. “Yeah, yeah, I fucking hear you.” Levi pushed Mike’s hands off him, pissed he had shoved him first.

“C’mon. We talked about this last night. You said there would be no problems staying here.”

Levi watched Mike, but Levi’s next words were calculated. He wasn’t ready to let this go just yet. “Do _you_ want her?”

“Excuse me? Jesus, Levi. We’ve known the girl, what, less than a day?”

“So? It’s not like another one is going to show up, Mike. If you don’t want her then—”

“Levi, so help me. I will kick your ass. _We need her._ She has food, water, shelter. I will be damned if we revert back to rummaging for food and _cuddling_.” Mike retorted, a heavy inflection on the last word.

Levi smirked. He knew Mike knew him too well. His jealousy was no match for Mike’s acuity. Levi responded mockingly. “You always liked the cuddling.”

“Fuck off. Nice try, but you’re not fooling me.”

“Alright,” Levi said stepping past the giant man. “I’ll behave. For now. Only if you swear not to want her later. I’m serious, Mike. She will be mine.”

Mike furrowed his brows at Levi. He’d not seen this remarkably possessive side of him before. Even through all their baggage together. At the crux of this outbreak, they had gotten trapped in a building close to the city when the outbreak happened. Mike would never forget the sounds of people screaming in a panic, the smell of burning flesh, or the ringing in his ears as flash bang grenades were thrown at them. Levi was unconscious a few yards away from Mike when he finally passed out himself. Yet, he was able to remember almost everything. 

“Hey, idiot. Come on. No use in talking about it now. I know you wouldn’t do anything. Besides, we are two men and she is one woman.”

Mike sighed heavily and followed Levi back towards the front door. Where you stood still in your shirt... and undies. A towel, bottles and small bag secured in your arms. Your hair was a mess atop your head but Mike noticed the loose pretty strands that didn’t make it with the rest. He squeezed his eyes tight trying to be inconspicuous. The faint blush betrayed him. He rubbed one side of his face, trying to hide his annoyance at that.

You were still covered in dirt, that much was evident by your rust colored feet. You glanced down and then back up to the men opposite you. “Would you two like some breakfast when I come back?” You were trying to act casual but failing miserably. You were struggling to have a conversation, it'd been so long. 

“Where are you going?” Levi asked suspiciously, stepping in front of you.

You held your items tighter. Looking directly at him was hard. You had wanted to ask him about last night. Why he had come upstairs? There was no way he could have known what you were doing in the late hours, but nevertheless it was all that occupied your thoughts this morning.

Chuckling nervously, you answered, pointing to yourself and then over to the small shed on the other side of the field. “To bathe, silly. I am filthy.” Your attempt to be friendly didn’t take well with Levi. He held a bored expression. His eyes never left your face.

Mike placed a firm grip on Levi’s shoulder and interjected. “Enjoy. We’ll be here waiting. Then we can chat.” 

“Thank you. Please make yourselves at home.” You noticed Mike’s interjection but smiled before hopping down the stairs.  

The morning sun soaked into your skin as you walked to the shed where the bathing basin was. During summer, you tried to take your baths during the day when the water cooled your body. Some nights you’d go through the effort of warming the water with a small fire underneath the basin. That normally happened when your muscles ached or you needed to be calmed.  

You untied your hair once you reached the halfway point, preferring it down rather than up. You kept getting the feeling someone was watching you. Staring a hole right through your backside. Every part of you told you not to look back. To just keep walking. _They’re probably inside already. You’re being ridiculous_. Casually, you looked to your sides. But you couldn’t help it and whirled around. Hair whipping your face, you squinted your eyes. Shifting your bathing items to your left arm, you lifted your right hand to buffer your eyes from the sun.

Leaning on the porch railing, was Levi. From what you could tell he was resting his head in his hands, elbows planted firmly on the rail. You kept walking backwards, the tall grass scratching your calves. He was captivating. Albeit… odd, but you chalked it up to the situation you three were in. These weren’t normal circumstances. They probably thought they were the only ones left alive out there. You felt the same, too, so how could you blame them?

Mike reemerged from the house and waved. He actually looked small from this vantage point. You gave a small wave in return before running off in the other direction.

The shed was shaded by a large tree to the side of it. You pushed the makeshift door open and composedly looked back at your home. Both men were gone when you checked this second time. In the house, you hoped.

Light seeped into the cracks between the wood planks. There was a small window to your left where you could easily look at the large tree discard leaves and watch them swirl to the ground. Bucket after bucket, you filled the basin. With how hot you were, the cool water chilled the heat right off of you. Normally, you’d take your time with your baths, but you didn’t want to keep Mike and Levi waiting. You made sure every inch of you was scrubbed and manicured before stepping out onto the concrete floor. 

Releasing the plug on the inside of the metal tub, the dirty water gushed out of the drain splashing loudly on the floor. As you toweled off, you couldn’t help but think of what Mike and Levi were going to say. Were they going to stay with you? What would happen if they were to leave to try and find other people? The knot in your stomach lurched. You didn’t like the latter.  

What could you do to make them stay you wondered while slipping into your white sundress. The delicate cotton felt airy against your clean skin. There was a grumble in your stomach. After gathering your stuff, you stepped outside, eager to make some food.

The sky was a calming blue with thin wisps of clouds. Had you not known better, it could have been any other summer day. Back when there were people occupying the world around you. Blinded by the blazing sunlight, you looked past your home to the dirt road that your parents left on and never came back on.

It had been a while since you traveled down that road. A couple miles down was a little shop that you pillaged. Mostly for extra toiletries and alcohol. It had been pretty empty when you got there. All the windows were broken and the door had been hanging on by a hinge. You pondered if you should return there.

Suddenly, you felt so alone. Cradling yourself, you stopped in the middle of the field. You had not been affected by what your mother had caught. You could only speculate your father had contracted it too. He would have returned for you otherwise. Why were you spared?

Then you wondered where Mike and Levi had come from. _Shit!_ You snapped out of your daze and sprinted all the way to the chicken cage to pick up some eggs before bounding up the stairs. They, both a someone, were waiting for you. That fact made your heart grow.

Both men hurried to join you in the foyer, watching your chest heave as you tried to catch your breath.

“I” you said, sucking in air, “have brought food.”

“(F/N), are you alright? Why are you panting?”

Nestled in your towel were some eggs. Mike took them from you, careful not to drop any, and walked into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. Levi stood in front of you with a softened expression. Was he worried?

“Answer me.” He demanded. There was a pain in his plea.

“I’m sorry, Levi.” You started to say, curling your hair around a few fingers. “I just felt bad for making you guys wait. So, I ran back here.”

Levi must have realized how he was acting because his concern did not last long; being immediately replaced with one of indifference, thin lips and a sideways glance. He lazily crossed his arms.

“Well, I am hungry.” You said, a light laugh following afterwards to break the uneasiness.

You barely took a step when fingers wrapped tightly around your forearm. A firm yank brought your side crashing into Levi’s chest. You could feel his heart pounding against you. “You look positively radiant. I _really_ like this dress on you.” He purred rubbing his lips against your ear.

Your heart flapped when you heard him inhale deeply. An electric current surged from your head down to your toes when Levi tucked some hair behind your ear. Feather-like fingertips ghosted down your neck. His pinky finger hooked the thin strap of your dress taking it down with the rest of his fingers as they trailed lower down your arm.

Gradually, you darted your gaze from his fingers to his lips and then up to his eyes. You searched them. Trying to find any meaning to his actions. It was getting harder to breath as his face crept closer to yours. That damn nagging in your womanhood was back, as you felt a spurt of wetness seep into your panties. Growing increasingly flustered, you were caught off guard when he gripped your hand that tried to retrieve your fallen strap. Never having been in this position with a man before, you didn’t know what to do.

“(F/N), may I use this?” Mike hollered from the kitchen.

You look up at his unnerving cold eyes, surprised he hasn’t released you yet. “I’m coming.” You shouted back shakily, eyes still locked with Levi’s. 

“Fuck.” Levi said clenching his jaw, unraveling his hold of you. “Go, brat.”

You nodded and walked away, this time knowing not to look back at him. Or you’d get trapped by those mesmerizing irises, not wanting to stop him the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Two chapters in two days? I did edit, but sorry if there are any errors.  
> Next chapter... *rubs hands together excitedly* something salacious happens *wags eyebrows*  
> I really hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am writing it.  
> Thank you, THANK YOU! :D ❤❤❤


	3. I'm Lonely, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Mike lovers out there? Raise your hands! (oh gosh, PLEASE comment if you thought about doing it… or better yet, did?! xD) Pssh, you wouldn’t be here otherwise, right? Well, you’re welcome! ;)

You could still feel Levi’s fingers stroking you, effervescent tips igniting your skin. Your heart was ramming against your ribcage as you approached the kitchen. You shook your thoughts of Levi, promising yourself you’d return to them later. Besides, you didn’t want Mike to razz you. His back was to you. White shirt clinging to him, skin tight, accentuating his broad shoulder muscles as he stirred something.

He was holding a large glass bowl was in his hands mixing ferociously. Tugging repeatedly on some hair, you closed the distance between you two as you came to his side. Try as you might, you couldn’t avert your stare. Watching the muscles in his neck move with ease when he moved his arms enticed you. As you bit down on your lip, you released a hand from your hair and lightly brushed your fingers against your collarbone. Mike turned to face you.

“You, uh, you hungry?” He asked abashedly, eyes focusing to your moving hand.

You swallowed hard. Obviously, he caught you staring and caressing yourself. A rumble emitted from your stomach. You instantly held yourself and looked down and away from him.  

Mike laughed, turning away and looking down himself. “Guess that answers my question.”

“I’ll go get a fire started.” You said wasting no time to leave.  

Once out of eyesight, you smacked your hands to your face as you marched down the porch stairs. Trying to maintain your unsteady heartbeat you inhaled the refreshing, open air. You couldn’t explain why you did what you did in front of Mike. He was definitely attractive. Plus, he had been understanding and polite from the moment you met him. But you had just met him. This was unnatural. You guys had time on your hands to get to know each other.

At the firepit, you rocked a hot cinder block back and forth in hopes of it going deeper into the dirt. Once seated, you leaned to the side and grabbed your tin box which cased matches and fire starters. When you heard purposeful footsteps walk past you, you kept your head down and engrossed yourself on arranging the wood pieces. If it had been Levi, you didn’t know if you and he would have another episode of what happened back inside. Not that you didn’t want it. It was that you would have. To have those abysmal eyes suck you in, distract you to his insatiable ravishing.  

Absentmindedly, you strike a match. You covered the little flame with a free hand until you placed it carefully on the starter. Soon, it spread over the dry wood, all consuming. Amused with yourself when you saw the familiar turbulent flame flicker, you dusted your hands off. You knew it was ready when the wood started to char. So, you placed the iron skillet on the racking.  

“I hope you don’t mind I cut up some potatoes, too.”

You shook your head contentedly. Mike plopped down on the cinder block next to you. His legs were very long. You observed them. Starting from his hips, his squared knees, down to his feet. His toes were wiggling. You hummed, a tiny grin spreading along your lips. He carefully placed the eggs and potatoes on the steaming skillet. Afterwards, he brought his knees closer to his chest and folded his arms over them. Then he laid his head on his arms and faced you. Some hair he had to keep blowing out of his face, while other strands fell naturally. Your eyes widened partially. It was such an innocent pose, yet you felt your mouth moisten. 

“If I watch it cook, it will take longer.” Mike said. “So, guess I’ll just have to look at you. I feel sorry for _you_ honestly.” A throaty, whole-hearted rumble came next.

“It’s strange,” you started, mimicking his posture. “How comfortable you are.”

“It is?”

You started playing with the ends of your hair that dangled. “Guess it’s because I’m not. Like at all.”

“Nothing wrong with that. So, then… how come you’re allowing us to stay?”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“Cause I’m fucking lonely.” You said. For some reason, this caused you both to burst out in laughter.

After settling down, Mike went to check on the food. He stirred it a couple times. You could see the veins in his forearm protrude against his slightly tanned skin, taut muscles moving accordingly. As you watched him, you bit down hard on your bottom lip. You _really_ liked his muscles. Mike scooped the eggs in a bowl then covered them with a plate. The potatoes must not be done yet because he scooted off his cinder block and fell back to the ground. He looked so peaceful laying there. Hands behind his back, eyes closed, and ankles crossed. Eventually, he faced you, squinting an eye.

“Can—can I ask you something?” You stammered.  

He closed his eyes again and nodded. There was more than one question you wanted to ask him _and_ Levi for that matter. The momentous one being what had happened to them. Surely, they each had a story to tell on how they ended up on your door step. Though you wouldn’t trade their company for anything, part of you wasn’t sure how to act around them. Normally, people didn’t open up so easily. It took time. Someone had to build a friendship and see if anything blossomed.  

Except, nothing was normal anymore. Maybe that was what Mike and Levi had both come to terms with that you hadn’t yet? Best start off with the easier questions and build up to the harder ones. If one of them had asked you what happened to you in the months since the outbreak, you weren’t entirely sure you’d talk about it. It was still too fresh.

“How old are you?”

Mike snorted. “How old do you think I am?” Suddenly, he sits up and leans back on his arms. His eyes meet yours. “Better yet, how old are you?”

“Twenty-two.” There was no hesitation as you answered him.

“Shit.”

“What?” You said accentuating the word. “You’re not like forty, are you?”

“Fucking close enough. I’ll be thirty-five come November. Not like that matters anymore, but thanks.” He winks.

You bite a knuckle, suppressing your girlish giggle. “How old is Levi? He looks young.” You asked hoping it wasn’t too weird a question.

“Thirty, I think?” He scratched his head. “Let’s ask him. Hey Levi!”

You had been so absorbed in yours and Mike’s conversation you hadn’t realized he was walking up behind you. He stopped in the middle of you two, just short of Mike’s head. You started plucking pieces of grass until black leather boots caught your eye. His laces were lazily tied and the tongue was puffed out due to the bunched-up jeans shoved in them.

“What?”

“How old are you?” Mike asked getting up to check on the rest of the food.

You looked up at him. He snapped his head to look out towards the field. “Does it matter?”

“Ye—yes.” You squeaked. “I am the one who wants to know.”

Levi turned back to face you. Both of you kept your eyes locked as he made his way down to a squat and balanced himself. Resting the back of his arms on his knees, he reached out gesturing for you to place your hands in his. You complied, hoping he would answer the question. His thumbs rubbed across your knuckles. From this view, you were able to see Levi in his entirety. Despite his cynicism, each fleeting glance left you breathless. Just touching him you like this was making your stomach flutter.  

“Thirty-one.” You watched a corner of his lips tug up. That was probably the most smile you’d get out of him. You took it by grinning back.

“My, my, we got ourselves some wee babes here.”

Levi smirked, still stroking your hands. “Says the goat.”

“Oh, funny. Asshole.” Mike said as he gathered the food.

“But then again, I don’t give two shits about you.” He gazed down at your hands. “How old are you, love?” You glance over to Mike. Then it dawns on you how much older they really are. “Look at _me_ , sweetheart.”

Expecting the same reaction Mike had, you slump your shoulders. But, you do as you are told. “Twenty-two.” You said, voice a suffocated whisper.

The grip on your hands intensifies. You watch a gleam dance through Levi’s eyes as his pupils dilate. “Huh, you don’t say?”

Levi continues to pet you for a few minutes. Mike tells you and Levi that he is going inside so he can shove his face. However, Levi never breaks your stare. You begin to fidget. No matter how many times you swallow, the lump in your throat won’t leave. He is perfectly content with making you squirm.

When he relinquishes your hands, you hastily curl them against your chest.  As Levi stands, you hear a few cracks. He arches his back and lifts his arms above him. His shirt rises slightly revealing his lower abdomen. You can’t help but steal a peek. In fact, Levi seems pleased when you look up at him. Bringing his arms down swinging, he begins to bounce while rolling his shoulders.

“C’mon. He’ll come check on us if we don’t hurry.”

By the time you and Levi get inside, Mike has three plates on the kitchen table. Obviously, both men take both heads of the table. No one speaks as you three eat. You force yourself to keep staring at the white petals of the flowers in the middle. In the corner of your eyes, you steal glances. Mike scarfs his food down. Levi takes smaller bites.

After chugging his glass of water, Mike starts speaking. You sigh, appreciative he disrupted the silence. “So, I was thinking about the propane tanks and generator we saw a couple miles back. Thought they might be empty back then so I didn’t waste my time. Might be a good idea to get those. Or at least see if there is a way to get them working.”

“Best idea you’ve had.” Levi snickers. “Plus, you could use a bath.”

Your face beams. Both you and Mike ignore Levi’s comment. “That’s a great idea, Mike. That would really help a lot.”

“Was thinking short stuff and I could leave at sunrise and scout it out.” Mike said casually, splashing some water from the pitcher onto his plate. He carefully places it in the sink before turning to lean on the counter. Mike crossed his arms loosely. “I’d like to see if there are more supplies too. And, speaking of baths.” He looks at you.  

“You can bathe in the water basin across the field if you’d like.” You finish swallowing your food. “You are more than welcome to use whatever soaps and shampoos you find upstairs. I think there are still towels in the closet next to the bathroom.”  

“Look at this good little girl being _so_ generous to us.” Levi tips back in his seat, and eyes you from under his hair.

 _Pang._ Right in your core. You try to lick your lips coolly, but your tongue comes out a sloppy mess.

“Then it’s settled. You sure you’ll be able to keep up tomorrow, shorty?”

“Yup. I just don’t want to have to carry your old ass when you break your back lifting all this shit.” Levi retorts, crassly.

Mike seems to know better than to argue with him. He purposefully walks behind Levi and ruffles his hair. Stifling your giggles, you grab Levi’s plate in addition to your own and start to clean up. Your stomach has stopped grumbling but the knot is still present.

It is quiet between you and Levi. He seemed content with just watching you sashay around, cleaning the kitchen. You shake the excess water from your hands before tucking some hair behind your ears. You then hop up onto the counter. Slouching, you rest your head in your hands and face the stoic man.

“Don’t talk much, do ya?”

“No. Never needed to. But, do tell me what you and beast were talking about. What could he have possibly said to make you laugh like that?”

Reminiscing about your conversation with Mike, you try to fight the smile that is threatening to break out. It was so different talking with Mike. He wasn’t as uptight as Levi. Aside from his solid body, Mike had an air about him that made you feel comfortable. Almost like you had known him for longer than you really had. Even with his guarded eyes. Trying to accomplish this with Levi would be like petting a cat’s belly. A gamble, with the odds you’d end up being scratched rather than hugged.

This didn’t deter you from wanting to know more about Levi. What did he do before all this happened? What was his story? How was he so comfortable creating this dance between you and him? He was causing you to trip over your own feet in an attempt to understand him.  

“Well, we—uh, we were talking about—”

“Spit it out, love.” You could see his hands form into fists even though his arms were folded.

“What were we talking about? Oh, yes. We were talking about why I am letting you two stay here.”

He kept his head down. “Enlighten me. What _did_ you tell him?”

“I’m lonely.” You replied, dreading his response.

Levi inhales, listing his head to the side. “And you find him to be the person whom you want to talk to about that?” He hums to himself. Then whispers, “Don’t know if I like that, pet. No, not one bit.”

You look down at your twiddling thumbs. You want so badly to ask him about why he did what he did to you earlier. It’d only be fair for him asking you what you were talking to Mike about.

Inside, your heart was stumbling over its own rhythm. As a flush of color warmed your cheeks as you thought back to your and Levi’s interaction. What would have happened if Mike hadn’t of called out to you? What was Levi going to do? Languidly, your eyes find those fingers that elicited such a spark within your bones. No longer in fists, you saw them curved around his biceps. His sleeves were constricted around the muscle as your eyes traced its curve.

_Oh, God._

The sound of stomping breaks your concentration. A cleaner looking Mike has returned. He has changed into a new shirt and jeans. The wet mop atop his head is dripping water droplets onto his white shirt making splotches see-through. His hair is covering his eyes and he keeps pushing it aside. You have the urge to jump off the counter and sweep his hair for him.

“How are you feeling?”

“So much better, thank you. What about you?” Mike comes to stand next to you.

Levi abruptly stands to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table in the process. “Lonely.” His voice is murderous with no vestige of sympathy in its maliciousness. Footsteps thundered down the hall moments later.  

“Well, shit. What’s up his ass?”

You don’t make a sound, too astounded at his outburst. Though, you do grimace. Levi is so hard to read that he makes this outbreak seem meager. For a moment you want to chase after him. Instead of consoling him, you want to lay a good smack to his cheek.

Mike gives you a playful little shove with his side. His skin is warm as both of your arms touch. This is the first physical contact from Mike and your heart can’t stop battering, as if it’s too big for the cage holding it in place. But you can’t bring yourself to look at him. Instead, you bow your head. Ashamed you told Levi what you and Mike were laughing at, like it was some big secret.

“He’ll come around.” Mike said raking a hand through his damp hair.

Wanting to break the silence, you asked, “I can trim your hair for you if you’d like? It would be with regular scissors of course, but I am not that bad at it. I even cut my own hair.” You rambled.

Mike shows his approval of the idea by dropping down on the chair in front of you, tipping it back. In awe, you admire him. He and Levi are polar opposites. Mike is well-mannered compared to Levi’s being uncouth. You wonder if you should tell him about what Levi has said and done to you. Wanting to avoid any altercations, you decide against it for now.

After grabbing your trimming scissors from upstairs, you waltz into the kitchen. Careful not to get all of his cut hair everywhere, you ask him to hold a towel as a shield. It’s a comfortable silence between you two. Every so often, he teases you by moving suddenly. And each time you jump, afraid that will be the time you snip a large chunk of hair off.

When you get to the front of Mike, you feel the metal scissors become slippery in your grasp. So, you set them down on the table and wipe them on the sides of your dress. Mike is focusing all his attention on you with a large smile.

“What, weirdo?” You chuckled, turning to grab the shears.

He simply shakes his head, dismissively. With the hand not holding the sharp object, you tilt his head back slightly. He is still a giant even when sitting down. You and Mike keep stealing glances from each other underneath your working fingers. You tell yourself it’s because he is already looking at you. Not that you can’t take your eyes off of him.

In order to distract yourself, you question him about his plans for tomorrow. Mike explains that he and Levi will be able to find some generators, propane, batteries, and supplies. While generators aren’t a long-term solution because of needing to stockpile fuel, they can be useful in a pinch. Your well pump is one that Mike worries for. You’ve had water, but it needs to keep flowing. That is what he hopes to use the generator for the most. You are quite impressed when he mentions seeing your well pump in the basement.

“What I’d really like are solar panels or a small waterwheel.” Mike said, pondering his options.

“You’re so smart.” You blurt out, wiping the excess hair off of him. “How do you know about all of this stuff anyways?”

Cavalierly shrugging, he scoots the chair back so he can stand and stretch his lengthy limbs. He pats the top of your head before leaving.

 

 

By mid-morning you realize you haven’t done your morning ritual. In a panic, you toss the scissors into the sink and head outside. There is not a cloud in the soft blue sky. Betsy is clear on the other side of the field. This makes it easier for you to get water back towards the house.

You take your time walking over to her, the big hunk of white and black. She doesn’t seem bothered by your movements as her tail swishes back and forth. You give her a few hard pats. Her fine, bristly fur feels soft today. You gather the rope and buckets in preparation.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Mike and Levi talking. You wonder what about as you walk over to a large plastic tub to dump the buckets of water hung on either side of Betsy. You unhook the ropes from her and give her one last pat before tending to your squawking hens.

Next, you pay special attention to your gardens. Plucking any bad leaves, or weeds. Checking some vegetables to make certain that if they aren’t ready, that they are firming up nicely. There are a few you break off to mix up as food for your chickens in addition to some marigolds. Ever since the world took a turn, you had tried to conserve as much feed as possible by halving it with other ingredients.

You went about your business, strolling along trying your best not to gaze over to the two men by the large tree near the shed. Normally, you were complacent doing your daily activities but today you wound up lobbing your tools in a pile on the porch.

Pacing the kitchen, you thought of more ways to talk to Mike or Levi. Not wanting to come off as needy, you settled for watching them out of the kitchen window as you chopped up the squishy veggies for your chickens.

Maybe they’d keep an eye out for some hay and grains. If not, an old neighbor some miles down would have some left over. They definitely weren't going to use it anymore. 

The faint rumble of voices caused you to turn and face the noise. One face looked excited. The other was smug, as he held a dead rabbit in his hands.

“Levi?” You said, setting your knife down. “How in the heck did you—”

“I want this for dinner.” His tone was much more relaxed than before. He held it up, showcasing his triumph. “I’ll skin, clean, and butcher it, but it would be best in your stew.”  

“Shorty is useful!” Mike placed an arm on his shoulder.

Levi’s eyes looked to Mike’s arm. “Off, beast.”

Leaving Mike in the doorway, Levi gestured for you to open the knife drawer so he could see what tool to use. In the back was a folded knife with an orange handle. When you touched the blade, he nodded.

Off he went in the other direction the moment he took it from your hands. You couldn’t help but notice how dirty he had gotten. Presumably from having to sneak around and dive for the rabbit. Even his hair had grass in it. Mike asked if you needed anything from him. When you shook your head, he followed behind Levi.

You still had a clear view of them from your window. They sat in the grass, legs crossed. Mike was watching Levi delicately pry the rabbit’s skin. He must have been struggling because Mike was huddled over him, pointing and motioning how to do something. They must have figured it out, because it suddenly turned messy. You could see the white film stretch as Mike held the legs and Levi tugged the pelt. All that was left was pink muscle.

Potatoes, beans, tomatoes, and carrots were your veggies of choice. You had plenty of herbs from last night, so you didn’t need to go pick anymore. After carefully washing all of the ingredients, you set them to the side as it was only the afternoon and you didn’t want them to brown.

To pass the time you picked up a worn-out book. But, the words blended together. You weren’t retaining anything from them. It was more to occupy yourself, a poor distraction. You wanted to go out there with them, but the thought of having to see the rabbit still in its original shape with no fur made you gag.

You must have fallen asleep because when you awoke, the sky was transitioning from a bright tangerine glow to twilight hues. It was still light enough to see without lighting a candle, but it wouldn’t be much longer. Rubbing your eyes, you extended your legs. Where were Mike and Levi?

Scratching your head, you jumped down each step from the porch. Walking over to the fire pit, you saw two muscular backs facing you as they poked and prodded the growing flames. The scent of meat made your mouth salivate.   

“Are you two hungry?” You asked, looking at the carcass on the rack.

“Starving.” Mike rubbed his stomach, playfully.

Levi kept staring into the fire as he agreed with Mike. As the flames grew livelier, you could see the outlines of dirt on Levi’s face. You spun on your heels to get your items prepared. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Mike stand and follow you.

“Hey, (F/N), let me help you.”

 

Surprisingly, the rabbit tasted no different than chicken. A little tough but it complemented the stew well. So long as you didn’t keep thinking of the inside out rabbit from earlier, it went down effortlessly. The warm, salty liquid warming your belly.

Levi actually seemed to be enjoying it. He even complimented you on how well your herb choice was. Mike lifted his head and looked back and forth between you and Levi. There was a fullness in his gut aside from it being filled with soup.

Just like when your parents were alive, you were the last one to finish eating. However, Mike waited with you at the table. Levi on the other hand looked like he was wanting to ask you something but didn’t know how.

Levi grumbled. “I am filthy.”

You were eased when Mike told him to go bathe. Though, Levi must not have liked that idea. You didn’t know why he said it, but Mike explained that he was going to help you clean up and head to bed to get an early start for tomorrow. This did little to comfort Levi, as he inhaled and sighed heavily. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“(F/N), will you go to bed, too?”

You finished swallowing your spoonful. “Yes. I am pretty tired.”

“Levi, nothing is going to happen. Plus, I am here. (F/N) is in good hands.” Mike said. He was a little pushy, but you gathered it was because Levi was being outlandish.

“Fine. I want to say goodnight when I am done.”

He went into the living room where his bag was. From where you sat at the kitchen table, you had a clear view of the living room. He fished out some clothing and a bottle. As he was about to leave, he stopped in the hallway and studied you.

“I’ll leave my door unlocked.” You promised. This earned a look from Mike.

 

 

Belly full and happy, you changed from your sundress into a large t-shirt before sloppily tying up your hair. With your back against your headboard, you tucked your knees close to your chest thinking about the day you'd had. Mike and Levi were convenient to have around. If you had to continue living by candlelight, you weren’t sure how long you could survive. Hopefully, they’d find enough supplies.

Thoughts of dinner popped into your head. Very intently you had watched Levi skin the rabbit; fluffy fur puffing out between his fingers as he wrenched its flesh off the meat, chucking it to the dirt with no remorse. This was one thing that resonated with you—something you wouldn’t have been able to do for yourself, yet Levi dove right in. Of course, he made it evidently clear he did  _not_  like being dirty. Your stew was hearty, but next time you decided to skip the show.

A growing nag came to you that you couldn’t shake. Why were they staying and helping you? There was more world out there to explore. Not that you would complain; you wouldn’t change a thing.  

The faint knock on your door had a lump shoot into your throat. You knew who it could only be right now, but you granted him permission to enter your room anyway. Watching the handle turn felt like time had slowed immensely. Then, he stepped inside. Dark golden hair glowing in the faint candlelight. After pushing the door closed with his back, you heard the clicking of the lock.

"Is everything okay?" You asked sweetly, but curious as to why he locked your room.   

Mike kept his head low as he walked over to where you were. When he didn’t immediately sit, you patted the bed. Once sat, he bent his right leg on it as his left dangled over the side, swishing back and forth on the mat below. His eyes started at your toes to which you wiggled. Then his eyes trailed up your legs. Subtly, he leaned closer to them and deftly rubbed his lips on one of your knees, unphased by your sudden jolt. His hair tickled your legs. You clamped down on your tongue to hide your giggles. When he leaned upright, you could have sworn you saw him grin even in the shadows.

Almost instantly did he turn serious as he stared at your lips. He gave his own a slow, lust filled lick, rolling his tongue back into his mouth, delicately.

"No, (F/N). Everything’s not okay.” His tone was thick and husky.

"Well," you gulped trying desperately to swallow that lump. Nervously looking back and forth between him and your thighs, your insides contorted into a jumbled mess. "What's wrong then?"

Mike let out a breathy sigh. In your brief glances, he looked conflicted. Either he wanted to pour his heart out or curl up in a ball. "I’m lonely, too." 

Subconsciously, you lifted your head to meet his face. Your eyes widened. All of your fingers began to tremble. You yearned to kiss him _so_ badly that it was making your lips tingle. Gently, Mike lured you closer to him. 

"Mike." You whispered. 

"Shh." He cooed.  

The drumming in your chest was violent. Your heart felt like it was going to burst, having never experienced this crave to be so close to another human before. You were sure Mike could feel your raging heartbeat, too, as he pulled you in his lap. You loved the way he began to smother you with his body. Like he couldn't get enough of feeling you. His left arm cradled you while his right stroked your bare thighs. You were hidden from everything else, only able to see him hovering you. Nestled so safely. Melding into one another. 

You looked up at him and batted your lashes. Mike closed his eyes, and grinded his teeth against his bottom lip. The grunt he made when he released his breath made your body weak. When he opened them again, he placed a couple fingers under your chin. 

"I'm—I’m going to kiss you now," he said, placing his forehead against yours. 

Before you could get out your response, you felt his mouth crash down onto your lips. It’s hard at first, but once he knows you are receptive to him, he deepens his kiss. You hear him moan into your mouth as he violates it. He licks your bottom lip before thrusting his tongue deep inside.

You feel feathery fingers dance along your skin until he reaches the hem of your shirt. Mike shoves his hand underneath and glides up to your breast. As he drinks you in, you feel him rub your nipple. It’s a soothing circular pattern. You squirm, but he only tightens his hold on you.

Your head is spinning as you are running out of air, but you don’t want to stop. It pained your heart, kissing Mike. It felt so good, so natural. You wrap your arms around him so you can press yourself against him. Under you, there is a stiffening.

Mike only breaks away momentarily, so he can lay you down on your bed. Both of you have shaky, shallow breaths. He places his hands on either side of your face and looks down at you. He takes his right hand and ever so slowly lifts up your shirt. He leans down to kiss your stomach. His warm lips kiss your skin and you shudder. He is so delicate with you.  

But it doesn’t last long as he comes back up to your mouth and eases his body on top of you. His arms are under you, keeping you glued to him. Then, Mike begins to softly kiss down your neck. He bites down on your vein, then immediately licks it. You whimper in anticipation. Your hips are bucking up and you can feel his hardness. A gush of wet floods your core. You can feel him sucking hard on your neck in the same spot that he bit. His hips grinding against you as his breathing quickens.

“Mike,” you whine. “Take me.”

Suddenly, Mike stops. He lifts his head and pulls away from you. Almost like you’ve said something repulsive.

“Fuck. I—I’m sorry (F/N).”

“No—” you sit up and reach out to him. “Don’t go.”

Your whispers are lost to him as he kisses your forehead. Before you can gather your thoughts, Mike is quietly closing your bedroom door. Confused, you looked at the spot where he was sitting earlier. You didn’t want him to stop. Your lips feel swollen, and you can feel a burning on your neck. Had he kept going, you’d have given yourself to him. Done anything he wanted you to do. For all you could think about was him.

 

You weren’t even disappointed you broke your promise from earlier. How could you even think of Levi when Mike left you feeling like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How about that Mike, huh? Also, Levi's a little psycho. Sorry not sorry?! But please let me know about the pacing. Too much too fast? I REALLY want to know how you feel! I feel like it is rushed?  
> YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D ❤❤❤  
> (Errors fixed)


	4. While They're Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for all the lovely comments and love. Seriously. I’m sure I am not the only one that critiques their own writing, but it is always wonderful to know you are all liking it. So, thank you, wholeheartedly! ❤  
> For the first part of this chapter, my inspiration for Mike was [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0l0YOHO5jg). It was just sad enough for last chapter.

“Mike.”

His name fell from your lips, overflowing with agonizing solemnity. It hurt, really bad—the strings being wildly plucked and tangled around your heart, squeezing you for every drop of essence. Longing to press your body against his once more, feeling one another’s chests beating in tandem as his mouth engulfed yours. To hear his sounds of want echo in your ears; them a despairing cry for his loneliness. His tongue, suffocating your airways with such fervent desire.

His taste was still on your lips as you wet them. It was salty, it was heavy, and it was Mike. Your first kiss.

Relentlessly, your mind wondered back to every second of your interaction. From the subtly of him kissing your legs to his hardness grinding against your enflamed clit. The sensation a crippling magnetism between two lust filled people caught in this perilous, dying world.  

Idle fingers pressed against the sore spot on the side of your neck, remembering the way his hair tickled your skin as he leeched onto you. His hot breath warming your skin.

Everything happened so suddenly. Earlier, you and he were talking, like new friends. Your clumsy questions and his comforting replies. It was inexorable at this point. You slipped under your blanket and huddled it against yourself, burrowing your face. A bout of shame washed over you for your lack of self-control.

You wondered how Mike was feeling. You wouldn’t tarnish his vulnerability, but he had left you there unresolved, frustrated, and confused. Had you done something wrong? Were you… a bad kisser? The longer you laid there, mind racing with your own insecurities, the more you wanted to cocoon yourself in your blanket and never come out.

Even though he made all the first moves, how would you face him come morning? The last thing you wanted was one of the only three people you knew existed left in this world to avoid you. So what, it was an exaggerated kiss? Not like you both whined for each other, or not that his saliva lavished your skin.

A tormented huff drowned the silence encasing your room. Drowsiness was heavy on your lids as you turned to face the window instead of the door. Through your parted sheer curtains, you could see the moon, a beacon in the navy sky; millions of bright stars dotting the dark canvas. This told you it was at least ten o’clock.

Just as sleep was about to take you away into a sweet darkness, you heard your door open. By the time you twisted to face who it was, he was closing it behind him.

Neither of you said anything, but when he walks up to your bed and silently motions to it, you sit up and nod. He takes a seat rather quickly. The droplets of water clinging to his hair glisten from the fading candlelight.

“You, um…” you clear your throat, but your words still come out raspy. “You look clean.”

Levi looked different in his dark sweatpants. You were already used to seeing him in jeans. He is still wearing a white shirt, but you can make out that it is a new one as it doesn’t look as stretched out. His demeanor is much more relaxed. Almost like he is a different person.

“I’m so pleased you kept your door unlocked like you promised.”

“Testing me, huh?” You didn’t mean for it to come out as bitter as it did. He tilted his head. You kept going. “So, are you going to say goodnight, then?”

“Yes. Goodnight, love.”

You watched him stand. Prepared for a snarky remark or outburst, you were taken aback when he walked to the door instead. Like you hadn’t been vicious at all. You could feel your face soften. Lips turning into a faint pout. “Goodnight.” Your soft voice cracked in the quiet room.

He stood in front of your door, not turning to face you as he spoke. “We will be gone by the time you wake. Not sure when we’ll return, guess it all depends. But, be a good girl for me, okay, sweetheart?”  

“Levi?”

You heard a sharp inhale come from the man. He only turned partially so that he could glance back at you. He looked so alluring in this position. A sullen expression, dim light casting shadows on his soft looking skin. You chewed on your lips and brushed away the loose hair in your face.

“What is it, pretty girl?”

Wringing your hands and curling your toes. “Please don’t leave me right now.”

There was a sudden tightness in your chest, making it harder to breathe. You couldn’t actually believe those words came from you. You also didn’t want Levi getting the wrong idea, but he had no knowledge the state Mike left you in, so you turned to the only person who might grant your request.

Even though your candle was about to fizz out, there was enough light from it and the moon to see his face. His eyes are fixed solely on you with such a rapacious intensity. While he tilts his head again, he parts his lips slightly until they form a smirk. When he crosses his arms, you think for sure he is going to deny your plea.

“Say my name again?” He asked imploringly. “Please?”

“Levi.”

The moan he lets escape is animalistic. Its followed by a soft ‘fuck’. He walks back to your bed and waits for you to scoot over. Your back is now against the wall. Watching him slide onto your bed and under your covers makes your stomach drop. He has no problem climbing right in. Though, why would he? You invited him in here, practically begging him like a lost puppy not to be alone. Under your covers, you rubbed an arm.

He smelled good. Aside from his own scent, his clothes smelled like clean cotton. His arm was against his side, and the scent of his skin floated to your nose. You were becoming drunk on Levi. Once he was settled comfortably, he put his hands behind his head, but bent his face to greet your staring one, shrouded by moonlight.

“Rest easy, love.” His silvery voice coaxed you. He relinquishes a hand to pet your hair. “I am here.” He whispers the last part. Its barely audible to you.

“I will. I just—” You begin to shift incessantly and blow your cheeks out with a heavy breath. “Tell me _one_ thing about you, _please_?”

When he turns to face the ceiling, Levi hums to himself. You gather that to be him contemplating on what to tell you. Or if he is even going to tell you anything at all. You and Levi lay there in a deep silence for so long that you begin to think that he has fallen asleep.

Abruptly, he positions himself to face you. “I get jealous, easily, I’ve been told.”

You stifle a chuckle. “What is there to be jealous of now?”

“Well you told me to tell you something and I did. If I knew I was going to be ridiculed—”

“Whoa, easy Levi. I didn’t mean anything by it. Promise.”

“Fuck. I fucking knew it. You wish Mike were here instead, don’t you?”

That stung. Not that he would know why, but nevertheless it did. All that did was make you think back to Mike. How he came right into your room knowing full well what he wanted. Subconsciously, you bent your head so you could caress your lips. Glad they were hidden under your blanket. But did you wish that? In this moment?

If Mike had stayed, and taken you like you requested, fucking you senselessly into your bed—

“No, Levi. I think this is what I want.” Thinking of Mike hurts you. Levi is right here to soothe you, despite his past tortuous actions.  

When he cups your face in his hands, you rub against them. He is being so different than before, you can’t help being affectionate.

“I’m so happy knowing how receptive you are to me. What a good girl.”

Full of lust, you close your eyes, purse your lips, and reach up towards him.

“No, pet.” His voice sounds excruciatingly strained. You can physically feel his body become frigid.

He can’t see it, but a rising heat makes it way to your face. Your ears are on burning and there is a coiling fire in the pit of your stomach. Cowering away, you let out a pathetic little noise. You have definitely misread the situation. Was it only right when Levi did it? He doesn’t stay distant long, as he resumed his petting, fingers entwining in your hair. It’s not soft like before, but its contact that you devour greedily.

Levi strokes your hair until you feel the heavy darkness once more. As you are about to surrender to you, you swear you hear him whisper in your ear, “When I return, I will make you mine.”

 

* * *

 

You fluttered your eyes open, your gaze upon the pale grey clouds covering the white glow of the sun. The overcast was a welcomed sight. It would water all your gardens, and pool in Betsy’s tub. This way, you could sleep in a little longer and get more water.

When you rolled over to your back, you were distraught that the bed was cold. It meant he had been gone a long time. Did he leave once you had fallen asleep, or a few hours ago?

Your hair was no longer tied but a matted mess that you tried to smooth out. After getting out of bed and taking a minute to stretch all your limbs, you changed into jeans and a shirt. You were running out of clean clothing, so you were going to have to wash some soon, but you would do that later. Brushing your teeth, covering up the fire pit, and feeding the animals were more important.

Barefoot, you walked outside with a tarp in hand. You placed it over the firepit with cinder blocks in the four corners to hold it down. In a rush, you fed your animals. The loamy fragrance of the earth told you that rain was to come soon. You grabbed two large pails from on the porch and placed them at the bottom of the stairs so they could collect the rain water. Anything you could think of to be useful you would try and do.

Looking off into the distance, you hoped Mike and Levi would be alright in this weather. When you were talking with Mike yesterday, you graciously gave him approval to use your cart to haul any of their findings on.

You hoped Levi and Mike wouldn’t be long. Your house felt empty. Even with the plethora of pictures on the mantle, plastered on the walls, and on the tables. They seemed to make it even more lonely. Picture in hand, you headed into the kitchen to grab an apple. As you sit, you carefully place the picture on the table. It is of your parents standing in front of their beat up red truck. The sun was shining, so both of their faces were scrunched up, but they looked happy holding one another.

Clearing your throat, you bit into your apple. Your eyes were beginning to sting thinking about your parents. In the end, your father’s wife, as he called your mother before he left you and never came back, was more important.

Your elbow was on the table and you rested your face in your palm. The world must have sensed your melancholy because it began to down pour. The loud pitter patter was a welcomed noise. Retreating back up to your bedroom, you grabbed a book from the hallway. It was one of those romance novels your mother would collect. Normally, they weren’t your cup of tea, but it seemed to help you.

She’d often read them as she rocked in her chair on the porch. Sweet summer sun tea on the table beside her. Had it not been raining, you would have been outside. However, you were soon lulled into a dreamless nap. Book long discarded to the floor.

You weren’t sure how long you were asleep for, but a low gurgling in your stomach woke you. You opened an eye and looked outside from your window. The sun was much brighter and the rain had stopped, but the sky was still heavy with clouds.

Thinking about dinner last night, you wanted something with protein. Except you were no good at hunting, but you were at fishing. There was a small river about four miles to the east that should have some trout. And, catching three of them would not only be a breeze, but it would distract you for a while.

Rummaging through your father’s fishing gear, you collected everything you would need. A little disappointed you hadn’t thought of it sooner. With a fishing pole, net, bait, and cooler in hand you slipped into your shoes.

Walking away from your house reminded you of when you did so in the beginning of the outbreak. You shook those thoughts away and concentrated on how Levi and Mike would react to you having caught dinner. You hoped they would be proud of you. It was the least you could do.

The view of the landscape was so serene. There was a little waterfall, caused by the rain, flowing steadily into the river. The water was so clear you could see the motley of stones coat the floor. A beam of light peered through the trees on the far side where there was a cliff. You found a nice boulder to perch upon. You set your cooler down and hooked your bait.

In no time at all, you had three fish inside of your cooler. You didn’t like hitting them on the head with a sharp rock, but you couldn’t have them wriggling to be free either. When you had caught the first one, it had been so long that you went fishing that once you put it in the net to unhook it, the fish’s spasming startled you.

“Little shit,” you laughed to yourself, wiping the leftover water onto your pants once it was safe inside the cooler.  

Satisfied with yourself, you started collecting your items. You walked around to the other side of the boulder about to pick up your fishing pole but nearly jumped out of your skin from what you saw.

He was so bloody, bruised, and broken that he nearly blended into the different colored rocks along the bank. Looking around like there would be someone there to help you, you started backing up slowly. For all you knew you could have stumbled upon a dead body. Swiftly, you raised the back of your hand to your mouth. You were trembling. Wishing Mike and Levi were there.

Shakily, you called out to the man. “Hello?”

The man barely lifted his head an inch, but it came slamming back down hard onto the rocks. Instincts kicked in and you rushed over to him.

“Oh my God. Can you hear me?”

Sitting on your knees, you watch his face turn to the side. He opens his eyes and blinks slowly as if he isn’t really seeing you there in front of him. They are a stark contrast to his bruised face. An oceanic blue hue. He reminds you of Mike in build. You hear stones knock together and see one of his hands, riddled with cuts, reach out for you. You grab it, reassuringly.

“Not… real…” He coughs up water.

“Not real? Yes, yes, I am. Can—you think you can stand?” You asked, optimistically.

He nods slowly. The hand not being held by you claws into the rocky bank. Knuckles turning white. His arm wobbles as he tries to steady himself. It takes him a long while before he is on all fours. He is panting very loudly. He coughs up more water, and then what you recognize as stomach acid. You try not to wretch yourself.

After many attempts to gain his composure, with buckling legs, you are able to get him to his feet. You are shorter and smaller than he is, so it is very difficult when he distributes all of his weight on you. You leave your stuff there, more worried about getting this man home and tended to. It will all be there when you return.  

By the time you get home, the sun is setting and it has warmed up. Your heart thumps vivaciously upon seeing a familiar cart in front of your house. A feeling of relief washes over you. A spurt of a second wind kicks in knowing Mike and Levi are back home already and you aren’t too far away. About to see their faces, hear their voices, like you had been separated for days.

But, you and this man are struggling to keep going. Your back feels like it is about to snap in half, and the muscles in your arms feel like they are tearing apart trying to hold onto this man and keep him from falling. You attempt a scream, but your throat is so dry that it comes out a screech.

Just as you are able to fall to the ground, taking the broken man down with you, you see Mike and Levi jumping from the front porch. A smile spread across your lips. They were running to you. Even from afar, you see their mouths moving. However, everything was going hazy. The world swirled in front of you; dazedly, you swayed.

Through your stupor, you turned and watched yourself drop the tall man you had been supporting. Not soon after, you dropped yourself.  


	5. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: *sing song voice* Tags, Tags, Tags.

_Shit._

Your arm was throbbing.

You were currently laying on the arm that was doing most of the heavy lifting to keep that man from falling. In the end, however, you had failed both you and him. It was understandable why he couldn’t help himself. He looked like he had survived a war. However, you couldn’t keep from beating yourself up. Just because he was taller than you, hung onto you with all of his weight, didn’t give you any reason to give out.

It kept replaying in your mind. Seeing him on the river bank. The way he looked so battered. _What happened to him?_

You groaned as you rolled over. There was a hardness that you did not expect to slam into. It startled you. As you adjusted to lie on your back, you brought up the hand on your good arm to gently rub your tired eyes. As your vision cleared, you saw a rigid looking Levi. His eyes froze your blood. They were stone, in color and demeanor. His lips were tight and thin. He wasn’t in the same outfit you remember him being in when he was running towards you. In fact, his grey shirt was collecting water drops.

You coddled your bad arm as you leaned up. Your legs that were stretched straight under your blanket now in a crisscross. Trying to keep your gaze from Levi, you began to fiddle your thumbs and watched them swirl around the other.

Levi stood brusquely. He tore the blanket off of you and tossed it to the end of the bed. A shiver snaked its way up your back. You felt like you were about to be scolded. Except, you didn’t know what you had done wrong. So, you kept twirling your thumbs.

Then, you realized you were different clothes. A tank top and shorts. Suddenly, this was more pressing that the man you found. Your stomach clenched in a ball. A flush of heat overwhelmed your cheeks and spread to your ears.

“Levi. My—my clothes.”

“Yes, what about them?” He averted his gaze to your nightstand, then back to you. “I changed them, (F/N).” His words were full of annoyance like it was a common thing to do—change someone else’s clothes.

“Why? How long have I been out?”

“Do you remember what I told you last night?” Levi asked blatantly as he shifted his weight to one side, waiting for your response.   

You sighed. You hadn’t been knocked out for days. At least you assumed so by Levi’s question being about last night. Must have been out for a few hours though. Outside was turning to grey again. But, you replayed everything that Levi had told you about last night not wanting to keep him waiting. The two things that occupied most of your thoughts were of you asking him to stay with you to which you bit the inside of your cheek. The other was that Levi was a jealous man. Then, it hit you, so incredibly hard what Levi must have been referring to. There was a firm, swift pulse in your throat.  

“To be a good girl—" It came out like a question. You didn’t want to get it wrong. You really had paid attention to everything. You were a good girl.

“Yes. Good. And who were you supposed to be a good girl for?”

You bowed your head to look in the hole your crisscrossed legs made. “You.”

“Oh. So, you did understand me last night.” He said with a patronizing indignation. “Huh, imagine that.”

“Did I do something wrong? Is it because I left? I was only trying to help—”

Levi stepped closer to you before swooping a hand up to grasp your chin tightly in a hand. He yanked your face so that you were facing him. You wouldn’t _look_ at him, though. Couldn’t. “So help me  _God_  if you say help him.” He seethed. “You brought another  _man_  here. Without my permission, no less. How is that being a good girl?”

“Levi—you’re hurting me!”

“Sorry, _brat_ , but bad girls get punished.”

Levi covered your mouth with his other hand. You widened your eyes and gulped. Your breathing was ragged, quick short bursts through your nose. When you stole a glance at him, Levi had shut his eyes and you heard him crack his neck. Slowly, he released the pressure from your chin, but kept his hand over your mouth. He had bent down so his face was close enough to yours that you could hear his breathing. It was tame despite his rage.

He made it a point when he placed a kiss to the back of his hand. Like he wasn’t worthy of your actual lips. You just wanted to talk to him about how he was feeling. It was going to be a feat; you deciphering already that Levi was not the talkative type, but you’d try.

When you tried to grab his hand, his free one stopped you. You furrowed your brows. Last you checked, his eyes were closed. This mystified you. Saving that man was a good thing and here Levi was telling you the opposite. Was he so jealous? That he had to lash out at you? Levi snatched his hand from your mouth. You moistened your lips.  

“Fuck.” Levi slumped down on the bed next to you. “I’m so sorry. Look at you. I have no right to touch you like that. You are not mine.”

You massaged your mouth while glancing over at him, very appreciative your hair was blocking some of your face. It didn’t hide you for long because slender fingers combed through your hair. Levi tucked some behind your ear; his fingers caressing you down your neck and across your shoulder before slowly pulling down your strap.   

"Pretty girl."

Part of you wondered why you were letting him do this to you. Confused to the point of being dizzy with his back-and-forth. Especially after the way he touched you. The other part, however, wanted him to keep going. His fingers felt delightful on your skin. They ignited the very fibers of your being. You could feel his gaze on you, but your chest was tightening. Although you were screaming on the inside for your body to breath, it was caught. Levi was going lower down your arm.   

But this time, you weren’t stopping him. There was no one stopping him. You felt like you were succumbing to his power; you were a glutton for it.  

With your mind spiraling, you turned to meet his gaze. The normal stoicism was replaced with a softness. Levi looked like a different person sitting next to you. He still smelled like he did last night, though. Clean. Black strands hung on either side of his face, defining his sharp features even more prominently. You had to fight the urge to press your hand to the back of his head and push him towards you. To crash your lips to his and devour him. All would be forgiven so long as he ravished you in return. It made you sick how badly you wanted him to touch you. 

You heart was hammering vigorously in your chest. Each thump a painful reminder of how intoxicating Levi was. Of how badly you wanted to know everything about him. No matter how many times you licked your lips, they weren’t saturated enough.

Levi’s eyes drifted from your eyes to your lips. It was obvious he was watching you copiously lick them. His breathing was getting heavier. You could see his firm chest rise and fall unsteadily. He looked like he was about to pounce on you.

Both you of moved closer at the same time. You and Levi were barely a foot apart. When he reached a hand out, you didn’t budge. He tangled his hand into your hair and lightly pulled you closer. His movements were frantic and desperate. You watched him tilt his head to the side and your heart nearly stopped. Some of Levi’s hair was resting on his face, and his lips were parted slightly. Both of your eyes danced a daring tango to see who would make the first move.  

Every muscle in your body was tense. Adrenaline was pumping so violently in your veins. Your hands were writhing. More importantly, you could feel your womanhood become even more wet with each pulse. You felt his fingers curl around a clump of your hair, and carefully tug your head back.

Your chest was heaving. The sound of your heartbeat was drowning out all other sounds. Just when you thought nothing was going to happen, you felt smooth, wet lips place a delicate kiss to your throat then rub from side to side. It happened so naturally—your moan. You felt Levi’s lips grin against your sweltering skin.

Levi’s lips were wandering up to your face. He stopped when he reached the corner of your mouth. Carefully, he moved your head back down. Levi was inches away from you. You swallowed, loudly.

He was coming closer. You watched him close his eyes, ever so slowly. So, you fluttered yours closed. You were ready to be tainted by Levi.

 

But, when you heard a loud crash come from downstairs, both you and Levi jerked away from each other and snapped your heads to your closed door.

“Shit.” There was a low growl emitting from his throat. “I’m sorry, love. This is for the best. I—I wouldn’t have been able to control myself anyway.” He said standing to his feet, as if your bed was scalding. He was sprinting out of your room before you could blink.

_I don’t want you to control yourself._ It’s what you wanted to say. “Oh. Okay.” You whispered to yourself, defeated. He was sending you so many mixed signals, you weren’t sure what to say or think. You were willing to look past all of his previous abrasive actions if only he'd be like he was being now. 

You looked around your room and rubbed your arms. Suddenly you were freezing. He had left the door open so you could hear his and Mike’s voice. You hopped off your bed, grabbed your blanket, and wrapped it around yourself as you hurried down the stairs.

It was best not to stay up there alone. All you’d do is dwell on what had just happened. First Mike, then Levi. Except, Mike had actually kissed your lips. You tried to shove down your frustration, but your womanhood was tingling, so much so that each step you took send a tremor to your core making it worse.

“What’s going on?” You asked at the foot of the stairs, peering into the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry, (F/N). I was trying to carry all the items inside, but I—”

“Fucking Behemoth here knocked down your fucking picture.”

You looked from an apologetic Mike, your cooler in one hand, and your pole and net in the other, to an upset Levi. Levi held you back after you tried to go and clean up the mess. Mike looked at Levi’s arm. He didn't say anything, but he must have understood what you didn’t because he dropped the things in his hands and asked you where your broom was.

There was a groan from the opposite room. You were able to get free from Levi’s grasp as you walked into the living room. On the couch was the man you had found earlier. The glass breaking must have been loud enough to startle him. When you were near the couch, you dropped to your knees and sat in front of him.

“Hello, can you hear me?”

Another groan. This time it was accompanied with coughing. You abandoned your blanket to run back into the kitchen to get him some water. Levi’s eyes on you didn’t go unnoticed. When you returned, you helped to lift his head and slowly placed the cup to his lips. Water spilled out the side of his mouth, but he drank half of it.

You turned to place the glass on the table, and when you looked back at the man, he was passed out again.

“Have any of you gotten a name yet?” You asked, staring at the stranger taking up your entire sofa.

“No, that’s the first time he’s moved since I put him there.” Mike answered.

You were more talking to yourself when you listed off all the things you needed to do for him. A couple blankets, your first aid kit to clean him up, and some food. Mike helped you grab some blankets, while Levi begrudgingly marched up the stairs to grab your first aid kit.

“Thank-you.” You smiled kindly, taking the large white box from Levi. He snorted before retreating into the kitchen.

As you tended to his unknown man, Mike and Levi decided it best to start making food. You reminded them to keep the fish spines so you could make a stock with it the next day for the nameless man. This earned a grumble from Levi but Mike shoved him out the doors, though not without some kind of protest.

As you wiped the dirt from his face, you blushed. He was very handsome. He had striking features, and he was very well built.

 

_But he’s no Levi._

 

After he was cleaned, you applied some ointment to his cuts. The smell of fire had wafted inside of the house. You turned to look at the window in the kitchen that looked directly over the fire pit. There was a soft amber glow on the other side. You smiled to yourself. As you brought a hand to your lips, you thought about what had happened upstairs with Levi.

You were so torn. He could be so harsh, but he had shown you he could be gentle. Was he just messing with you? Did you really want him? Would he have taken you had there been nothing to stop him?

Also, what about Mike? A shred of guilt came over you. 

What were you going to do if they each found out about the other?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just _love_ being a tease! ;)   
>  Anyway, sorry for the cliché interruption and shorter chapter. We all know Levi wouldn’t have stopped otherwise ;)   
> More to come soon! ❤


	6. The White Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning it’s kind of like a Mike/Levi POV , but ‘you’ replaces ‘she/her’. You'll see.  
> ALSO, you're welcome! xD Don't say I don't do anything for you (5,000 words later). ❤

 

“She is still in there catering to the fucking piece of shit.”

Mike, pail in hand, turned to face Levi. The venom from his words froze his veins. To hide his own guilt and contempt, he went back to sprinkling the feed you had organized for the chickens. Mike grumbled weakly. You had asked him so sweetly to do it for you, so you could take care of the man inside. How could he say no? With your pretty doe eyes looking up at him as you daintily batted your lashes.

So, naturally, Mike agreed. This way, he wouldn’t have to be inside to watch you ‘cater’ to the newest member of your group or have Levi incessantly talk about it. Last thing Mike wanted was to spill his secrets and cause any amount of distress should Levi find out about what transpired between you and him. Mike wasn’t afraid of what Levi would do, but he himself couldn’t even listen to his own instruction, so how could he expect the same from his friend? At least Levi had listened to him when they talked that day and hasn’t done anything to you. He would know if that weren’t the case. Levi always had a tell.  

“So? Why does it matter? He looked terrible, Levi. (F/N)’s just trying to help.”

“Because, she’s been in there for three fucking days!” He scoffed. “Watching that lump… not taking care of herself.”

Mike gave a loud sigh hoping Levi would take the hint he didn’t want to talk about this. “She will. The guy just woke up this morning enough to tell her his name.” Or, so Mike thought Levi wouldn’t talk about it.

Levi slammed his head against the side of the house. His hands, shoved deep into his pockets, turned to fists. He knew why he was getting so upset. Mike just didn’t understand. You and Mike were developing a nice friendship whereas all Levi could do was torment you. It physically hurt him the other night when Mike had knocked down your picture frame interrupting yours and his moment; like a kick to the gut, he nearly lost his ability to breathe. Having to stop himself when all the cells in his body were ablaze for your touch. Why was he having such a hard time with this? This wasn’t him.

“You know she hasn’t even bathed in two days?”

Mike emptied the remaining feed to the ground before shutting the cage. He was dumbfounded; mouth slightly agape with wide eyes. “No. I hadn’t paid too much attention to her  _bathing_  habits, Levi. Good God.”

“Why does this surprise you?” There was a small tug to the corner of his lips. Levi straightened his head to gaze at Mike.

“I guess it shouldn’t. Especially with  _you._ ” Mike said. He tried to play it off, but he really wanted to know why. He knew deep down he shouldn’t have asked, but even after knowing Levi for years, the man was a mystery. “Why are you so enamored with (F/N) anyways?”

“I don’t fucking know. Maybe it’s because you told me to fuck off.”

“Well,” Mike rubbed the back of his neck. “That isn’t technically what I said. I said—”

Levi turned serious, his tone repetitious. “To jerk it and be done. Yeah, I was there, remember?”

“It still stands, Levi. Besides, she’d never go for you. Seems pretty into that guy inside.”

Levi hummed as he pushed himself off the house. He knew Mike was trying to get a reaction, but Levi wouldn’t give him any satisfaction. “Huh… you think so?”

Levi knew the thought preposterous. Of course, you would be with him. You’d been just as receptive as he needed you to be. Yet, he couldn’t rid himself of the envious monster clawing at his stomach at the thought of you being inside without him. Levi knew it had to happen tonight. He and Mike had been there a week and he hadn’t even tasted you yet. He had to make you his; claim you, ravish you, desecrate you. And, he knew just how he was going to do it.

“Yes. Just leave her alone, Levi.”

“No can do, Mike. I can’t get her out of my mind. It’s like—” Levi purposefully made his breath hitch like he’d sprouted an ingenious idea. “It’s like it was fate.” Levi smirked as he feigned giddiness.

“Now I know you’re full of shit.”

Levi rolled his eyes and walked out towards the field. Levi wasn’t one to believe in fate. Fate was sick son of a bitch. Regardless, that wouldn’t stop him from being an asshole just to taunt Mike. Or getting what  _he_ wanted.

When Levi was out of eyeshot, he started gathering some of the white flowers that he’d seen on the kitchen table the first night they were here. They smelled sugary sweet, just like you. Most of them he would pluck the petals off, careful not to rip the delicate velvety pieces. A few, Levi would snap so the stem was removed, leaving just the top flower portion.

Only after a foot high of petals laid at Levi’s feet, did he stop. Every so often he would glance back at the house to see if anyone had come out of not. Mike had once, but he didn’t stay put long. This was perfect. Levi could finish what he had planned without interruption. He was sure you were going to love his gifts.

 

* * *

 

 

You heard someone approach from behind. Erwin lifted his head. He was shakily eating the soup you had made for him the other day. You had kept it safe in the pot. With your chin resting on your palm, you felt your arm sway for a moment.

“I can eat by myself.” Erwin’s voice was soft, just like his eyes that looked at you.

You smiled warmly. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

There was a firm grip on your shoulder. You watched Mike’s hand casually slide down your arm as he took a seat next to you. Both you and he exchanged smiles, with him being the first to look away. You hadn’t seen much of Mike lately. And it was surprising that even only knowing him for a week, you missed him. These past couple of nights you knew it was he who was putting you in your bed. Wrapping you tightly in your blanket. Otherwise, you’d have be on the floor next to the sofa where Erwin had been sleeping. Since he had been more conscious, you figured it was best he slept in a bedroom for the next few days, so the both of you could get some more rest.

“Hey Mike?”

“Hmm?”

“I was going to have Erwin sleep in one of the bedrooms for a few days. You, uh, you think you and Levi would be alright alternating between the other bedroom and couch?”

It made your stomach queasy having to ask this of them. You wanted everyone to be comfortable and have a bed. You even tinkered with the possibility of sharing yours with one of them since you unequivocally prohibited anyone the use your parents’ room. One day you might nestle there. It just wouldn’t be anytime soon.

Mike wiped the hair from his face. “Not a problem, (F/N).”

He was so short about it, that you felt the need to press the issue. “You alright?” You didn’t care if there was another man sitting across from you.

“Fine. Was just checking on you… for Levi. Of course. I’ll tell him about the new sleeping arrangements, too.”

As Mike walked by, he ruffled your hair. You let him. Only when you heard the screen door shut did you turn in the direction he left. You looked to the picture frame on the kitchen counter. More than half of the glass was missing, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to toss it.

“Those your parents?”

You cleared your throat before answering. “Yes.”

“You look like them. What happened?”

You laughed nervously. For some reason the only person you wanted to tell was the one you hadn’t seen in days. In fact, it was the main reason why you had been occupying yourself with Erwin so much.  _He_  had left you completely flustered, and while you knew it was of no fault of his own, the events of that night happened, he hadn’t talked to you much in the last couple days.

You took a deep breath. “Long story. For—for another day, perhaps?”

Erwin took the bowl in both hands and drank the remainder of his soup. You watched his arms shake slightly. There was a large cut on his upper arm that was peeking out from under his sleeve. A shirt he had borrowed from Mike. A heat immediately rushed to your cheeks as you realized Erwin had caught you staring at him.

“I’ll hold you to it.” He said giving you a half-smile.

When he started coughing, you told him to go lay back down and that you would get him some water. You used this as an excuse to look out the kitchen window. Mike was fussing with the generator. It was very large. Easily double then what you knew generators to look like. It had a handle, rails on either side, and wheels on one end. There were a couple of propane tanks next to it.

Mike had said that he wanted to get everything up and running within the next couple of days. You leaned on the counter top, remembering Mike’s conversation he had with Levi in the kitchen while you sat at Erwin’s side. Hot water and lights were all you recollected. You didn’t care if it was only for a quick shower or to make food. The option was there, and you never would have been able to accomplish this on your own.

“You got anything to read around here?” Erwin quipped, motioning to all the books in the living room.

“Oh, I’m supposed to read those? Hmm. All this time.”

“Funny.” He said watching you walk into the room. He stretched out his arm, taking the water from you. “So, which room am I taking tonight?”

“At the top of the stairs, go right. First bedroom.”

Erwin looked down. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. “Which bedroom is yours?”

 _Not this again._  You had already gone through that with someone else here. Levi had been more in your face about it, while Erwin seemed like he genuinely wanted to know. So, you told him. He nodded slowly a few times. You reciprocated, not knowing what to say next. Why did he have to know? It was making your hands clammy just standing there in the silence.

You spun around when you heard footsteps march down the hallway. Levi paid you and Erwin no attention as he climbed the stairs. From the split second you saw him, he looked so alluring today in his all black attire. His fair skin a stark contrast against his clothing. You could tell he was in your bathroom by the way the ceiling creaked with his heavy steps. Part of you wanted to see what he was up to, while the other decided to stay put.

You could hear Erwin talking to you, but when Levi came back down and walked through the hallway again, you and he locked eyes. They looked darker today. He rose an eyebrow. He was giving you an opening to speak, but it was like your vocal chords were tangled. Only air escaped. There were items in his arms, but they were covered. You wanted to ask him about those, too. Levi turned away from you, shaking his head as he went back outside.

“He’s… different.”

You wrapped your arms around yourself, pretending it was Levi. Without looking back at Erwin, you grinned to yourself. “Yes. Yes, he is.”

The rest of the afternoon, you settled comfortably in the chair across from the sofa. You and Erwin talked about any and everything that wasn’t your parents or what happened to either of you. He said he was still trying to put all the pieces together and you didn’t push it. As badly as you’d found him, it was understandable. You did discover that he was a man in his thirties that used to manage a business with his father. No wife, no kids, no pets. The only thing he left behind were his parents. Much like yourself.

You and Erwin had been talking so long, that your eyes had adjusted to the fading light of the setting sun. After you stood to your feet, you stretched. How you could feel tired after sitting all day was beyond you. You leaned forward to peek out of the window from the kitchen. In the distance, the sky was a purplish grey while the sun was barely visible; illuminating the horizon.  No doubt the boys were probably hungry.

“I’m going to check on those two out there. I’ll be right ba—”

“No!”

You stared at Erwin. “No?”

Erwin rubbed his face. “No, not  _no_. Uh. I’m sorry. I was just—we were talking, and it was taking my mind off the pain.” He started raking a hand through his hair in a frenzy.

“I’ll only be gone for a few minutes.”

“See ya when you get back.” Erwin bowed his head. He sounded like he was clenching his teeth. It was confirmed when you saw his jaw twitch.

You folded the blanket you had been using and left it on the chair, making premeditated movements as you watched Erwin. Instead of looking at you, he adjusted his pillow, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes as he leaned back. Although he apologized for the random outburst, he was acting like nothing had happened.

The breeze was warm as it blew on your face, lightly whipping your hair. You bent and placed both arms on the railings and looked out into the field, palms on each cheek. Betsy was lying down next to her water tub. She repositioned her legs and laid her head back down, none the wiser of what was really going on in the world. It would have been nice to have company for her, but she didn’t seem too bothered being alone.

Unlike you. In this moment you felt alone. Erwin was inside, Mike was immersed with the generator, and Levi was nowhere to be found. You speculated he was either talking a walk or exploring the area. Both of which sounded better than being cooped up inside. You hadn’t meant to shut him out after that night you almost kissed. It just happened. But, tonight, you were going to talk with him. Just thinking about Levi made your body tingle. You tried to stifle the smile that was itching on your lips. He had cut his hair, putting his eyes more on display.

For dinner, Mike fried some veggies and you gave Erwin that last of the soup. The three of you ate in silence, surrounded by the candles on the table and lantern in the living room. You ate slowly hoping that Levi would come barging in through the doors at any moment. The quiet was excruciating.  

“So, I might get the generator running by tomorrow. No promises.”

“Mike—that’s great! Thank you for doing all the work on it. It really means a lot.”

“Thank me when we can shower in warm water!” He said, stirring around the food on his plate.

Erwin was at the head of the table, opposite from where Levi usually sat. You turned to him and offered a meek smile. The food was filling your belly, so you were starting to get tired. Your eyes were growing heavy. So, you stood to your feet, so you could go wash your plate.

“Leave it there.”

“Excuse me?” You said, spinning to face where the voice was coming from.

“Mike will wash it for you and help Erwin, tonight. I am taking you, so you can bathe.”

You held up both of your hands about to protest when Levi strode over to you. He didn’t look like he would take no for an answer. “Levi I am fine. Besides, I can bathe—”

“Levi, she’s fully capable of doing this herself!”

Levi kept his eyes on you but tilted his head. “I didn’t ask. Now, let’s go, (F/N). I’m not above dragging you. Its gross that you are neglecting yourself like this.”

“I’ve been taking care of—”

“Yes, I know. Now shut up and move.”

You glanced between the three men. Even by candlelight you could see Erwin eyeing Levi suspiciously, Mike growing frustrated, and Levi being impatient. You opened your mouth but instead of words, came a pitiful yelp.

“Levi!”

“Sit down Mike. Help him while I help her.” Levi nodded his head in Erwin’s direction and heaved you up, so you were more over his shoulder.

Levi must have known you would thrash because he was able to keep your legs still by squeezing them. It wasn’t hard, but firm. His arm rested in the crook behind your knees while you hung down. He walked with purpose all the way over to the shed where the basin was. You tried asking him questions, but he ignored them. The tall grass was tickling your face, so you covered it with both hands hoping he would let you down soon.

After a few minutes, he stopped walking. You could tell he was in front of the shed by the stones on the ground. Caringly, he pulled you down, your body flush against his until you were in front of him. Before you could speak, he placed a single finger to your lips. After removing it, he spun you and reached around you to open the door.  

It looked heavenly. Your bathing items were arranged nicely on a towel with a flower in the front, laying on some cinder blocks. A few candles were scattered on the floor and shelf on the far wall. Steam was rising from the basin, like wispy glowing ghosts. Even from the angle, you could see the outlines of white petals floating in the water, covering every inch of the surface. The sweet aroma was wafting through the shed.  

Levi’s body was pressed against yours. You tried your best not to make it obvious that your heart was going to beat out of your chest. He gently pushed you in closer, shutting the door behind him.

“You did all of this? For me?”

Levi moved the hair from your ear and hummed.

“Why?”

“Just get in.”

When you moved away from Levi, you could feel your backside get cold. You dipped your hand in to feel the water. Warmth spread throughout your entire body. You turned to face Levi. He was standing near the door watching you. His face was kinder. He must have been pleased you liked what he had done. He gestured for you to get in, but a knot formed in your stomach.

“Um…”

“What’s wrong? You hate it.”

“No! It’s lovely. I just… you’re here and my clothes—” You said as you tugged on your shirt.

“You’ll get no judgement from me, love.”

“Would you mind stepping outside? Just for a moment, please?”

Levi inhaled sharply. As much as it made your heart stammer, you didn’t mind if he came back inside once you were submerged in the water and covered by petals. He obliged and stepped outside. You could hear his footsteps crunch away.

You wasted no time as you undressed yourself and climbed inside of the basin. He had filled it with a lot with water. It made your heart melt because you knew that this is what he was doing all day. He had been thinking of you, just as you had of him.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, letting the flowery aroma relax you. When you heard the door reopen, you kept your eyes shut. If Levi was going to judge you for how you looked, your heart didn’t want to see his reaction, even if he insisted to the contrary. There was a prolonged silence, and you thought he might have walked back outside again, so you opened one eye.

Then you opened both and let your jaw drop. It felt as if you were out of your body. Even in the warm water you could feel every inch, from your tippy toes to head, become extremely hot. You were trying remarkably hard to keep your eyes locked with Levi’s.

But how could you when he was standing right in front of you, completely naked. He was breathtaking.

You blinked hard. Levi’s silhouette was all you saw. His body and erection engraved into your head. You pushed your jaw up and turned the upper half of your body to look in the other direction, mouthing ‘oh my God’. Both hands were gripping each side of the basin. Just as you were about to jump out and run, you felt Levi lightly touch your hand.

“ _Please, (F/N)._ Please don’t go.”

“Levi!” You gawked. “You’re—ah! _Naked!_ ”

“So are you.”

Levi removed his hand from yours and gently pushed you forward before he climbed inside the basin. He had no shame. All you could do was watch as he settled behind you. You didn’t know why you couldn’t move, you were frozen, heart battering against your ribcage. You tried to maintain composure as the man you’d been thinking about all day pulled you closer to him.

Slowly, and lovingly he washed you and him. He took his time to make sure you were taken care of or didn’t get shampoo in your eyes as he rinsed it out. It was nice, but different. You’d never been treated this way before. The whole time you couldn’t hide your rosy cheeks.  

Once he was done, Levi moved your hair to the side. His breath was ragged on your skin as he placed soft kisses to your shoulder before dragging his lips up your neck. Your eyes closed effortlessly as you leaned your head to the side for him. This **_is_** what you had been yearning for. You knew why you couldn’t move—it was because you didn’t want to. You didn’t want Levi to control himself any longer.

“I am going to make you mine tonight.”

You whined loudly, his name a whisper on your lips. There was a gush of added wetness to your core. Then, you felt Levi bite the side of your neck and lick the tender spot. His left hand came up from underneath the water and cupped your breast. He gave it a light squeeze as he fondled your hardened nipple with his thumb. With his right, he wrapped around your midsection and hauled you onto his lap. Levi wasted no time afterwards. Experienced fingers wedged between your folds and teasingly traced up and down. Fast, aggressive kisses were placed down your shoulder and across your back, each accompanied with a lecherous groan. You could feel his cock stiffening.      

With Levi’s sounds and your swollen lips, you ached for him to insert his fingers inside of you. He must have sensed your need, because he dipped one in. You lolled your head back. Your vision was becoming cloudy, so you closed your eyes and bit your lip. You tugged viciously at the flesh when Levi inserted another finger. Compulsively, your walls hugged his fingers.

“Oh, _fuck._ Levi. Ungh.”

“Yeah, pretty girl?”

The water splashed as he rammed harder into you. He was ruthless, following the rhythm of your moans as a guide for just how deep to plunge his fingers. Levi began to nip at you back. You could feel your walls constricting, and your lower stomach was hurting. This was new. Every part of your body was telling you to surrender to him. You even put both your hands on his and helped him slam into you.

“Oh, God… oh… God.”

“No,” Levi growled then whispered. “Not yet, love. Don’t rush this.”  

Everything that he said was going in one ear and out the other. You grinded on his lap, your insides frantic to let go. It was sudden when he took his fingers out of you. The water was cooler against your inner thighs. The wave of your desire stuck in the curl, no break in sight.

“Levi.” You said sadly, bowing your head. “Did I—did I mess up? Was I bad?”

“No, _fuck no_! Face me, sweetheart.”

You did as requested, a bright blush heating your cheeks. You could care less that your chest was on display. Levi just had just been finger fucking you and you couldn’t get enough.

“You felt a little tight. Are you alright?” Levi asked, cupping your face.

All you could do was nod. Too embarrassed to admit that you had never done anything like this before. Also, shocked that he was being so compassionate. It was like looking at a different Levi. His eyebrows were low, a half-smile on his lips, and eyes a greyish blue tint. His pupils were slightly dilated. Strands of his hair were wet from the splashing. He looked so enticing that it felt wrong to have the primitive, carnal desire inside of you.

His hand moved to the back of your head and tangled into your hair. He was so gentle as he pushed your head closer to him. This time, he was the first one to close his eyes, his pretty lashes flush against his skin. Your lips crashed onto his. Levi took his hand from your head and wrapped both arms around you, palms sprawled against your back. Forcefully, he pulled you onto his lap again. 

You and he were snug at one end of the water basin. Your knees were folded on either side of his hips. Levi opened his mouth wider to take more of you in. His tongue dipped into your mouth. You acknowledged him by doing the same. When he plunged his tongue back in, you told hold of it and sucked. You desperately needed air but feeling him writhe under you was intoxicating. Eventually, you both broke away, breaths ragged. That was so much better than your kiss with Mi—

“Love?”

“Huh? Sorry. I—I’m just…”

Levi smirked. “Me too.” He tipped his head to his groin.

You turned away from him. What if you were bad at sex? You were unbelievable! Worrying about if you were any good wouldn’t help. Especially when one of them had blatantly set up your bath with the intention of ‘making you his’.

“Hey, we don’t have to if you don’t—”

“No.” You said looking directly at him. He was making it hard to breath. The knot in your stomach twisted more, but you lowered an arm, so your hand could grab onto his cock.

“Pet, let me. I want you to remember this _forever_.”

Levi helped you scoot as close as you could to him. You draped your arms over his shoulders, nestling your head by his neck. One of his hands gripped onto his shaft. You felt him rub the tip up and down your slit. It was thicker than his fingers, but much more pliable even when getting harder. With his other hand, Levi grasped onto your waist.

He let go of your waist, only for a moment, to make you look at him. You felt his tip at your entrance. Before he went all the way in, you clashed your lips onto his. He backed away and moved your forehead so it rested on his.

“Look at me.”

The instant your eyes connected with Levi’s, you felt him buck up. It stung a little as he entered and filled you. You winced but tried to keep your gaze on him. Only when you nodded, did he place both hands on your sides and rock. He helped you straddle him. Levi’s cock felt deeper inside of you than his fingers did. Levi used his legs to keep you where he wanted so he could use his hips to thrust up into you. His nails were digging into your skin as he mercilessly moved you back and forth.

He groaned. “Oh, fuck, (F/N). I’ve wanted you… for so long.”

You kissed all over his neck and shoulders. When he bucked up hard, hands forcing your body to stay down, you nipped him. His cock was convulsing inside of you. Each push into you made you moan. Your pussy tightened around him.

You could tell Levi wasn’t holding back. Without missing a beat, he sat up straight and constricted his arms around you. His eyes were dark again. His lips were plump. He licked them knowing you were staring.

“Finish me, baby girl.”

Levi was losing control of himself. He was shoving himself deeper into your already swollen core. He moved a hand to your breast and played with your nipple until it was firm again. As you grinded hard onto Levi, you let your head fall back. While one hand harassed your chest, his used his other to wrap his fingers over your throat. He squeezed lightly a couple of times. It was exhilarating.  

“May I?” You asked sweetly.

“Fuck yes.” His voice was low and sultry.

That was all you needed before you bounced up and down on his cock. When his tip was barely at your entrance, you’d slam back down, taking his entirety inside of your raw, greedy womanhood. Levi grabbed one of your hands and brought it to his lips. You watched him watch you. Not being able to contain yourself, you stopped fighting the desire. The intense sensation that had been building up inside of you came gushing out. The cry you let out echoed, but you didn’t want to muffle it. Levi reached his hands up to your face and started kissing you.

Even with being surrounded by water, you felt Levi’s cock pulse before a warmth exploded inside of you. His moans were animalistic as he let them out, while devouring your tongue.

Once you and he rode out your orgasms and came down from your highs, he hugged you. He didn’t take his member out of you as you both sat there in the basin, panting against one another. After a few moments, Levi spoke softly.  

“I don’t want to leave you tonight. I will be sleeping in your room.”

You didn’t argue as you snuggled up to him. The water had cooled down, but you didn’t want to move just yet. Your heart felt full. A few tears fell from your eyes. You nodded, sighing contentedly.

 

A string had been connected to Levi. He was your first and you wanted to keep lavishing him in your growing love.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?! You’ve all been so patient! Oh Levi. But now he's had you... what's going to happen? Hmm... *evil giggle*  
> Well, now _I’m_ all left out. Hmph, oh, I know! Tell me how bad my smut writing is! ;) Yeah?!  
>  Until next time, loves! Ciao! ❤


	7. Sweet Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, fluffy floof chapter. :3 The plot will always be there… but this… mmm… there is ALWAYS a need for this. And hopefully, it answers _some_ of your questions?! The others will have to wait ;) OR, you could have more?  
> [Music inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fku1OlP1knE) for this chapter, hence title! :)

 

Levi was hypnotizing. With your hands on the edge of the basin, you rested your head. You watched him dry himself off. He was facing away from you, leaving you with the perfect view. The muscles in his back flexed with fluidity. You bit down on the top of your hand; craving to softly trace every curve, to dig your nails into the taut tissue and rake down his back. Your lips just couldn’t get wet enough.

You playfully pouted with a whine when Levi put his jeans back on. It made it feel like the end of your bliss, while you waited in the water to confirm the end of tonight. You didn’t want it to be over. He turned back to you slightly, a wolfish smirk accompanied with hungry, steel blue eyes. His midnight hair stuck to his face. You kept his gaze, but you could tell he was buttoning his pants.

“C’mon. Let me help you.” Levi offered a hand.

“I—I’ve got it. Meet you back home.” You smiled as you attempted to cover yourself.  

“(F/N). Don’t fucking tell me you’re shy now? Because we—”

“Does this look shy to you?”

Spryly, you rose to your feet. You placed your hands on your hips and watched Levi’s eyes violate you. Your heart swelled from how Levi ogled you. It was getting colder the longer you stood there, but neither of you wanted to cave. Only after a few seconds did you demand him give you the towel. Once covered, your body relaxed. Levi had won that round. The crossing of his arms and satisfied expression proof of his victory.

_God, this one is trouble._

When Levi offered his hand again, you took it, making sure your other held the towel securely in place. The insides of your thighs were a little tender, but you persisted, shifting your weight from one side to the other as you clothed yourself. You wouldn’t take it back, though. On the inside, you felt fulfilled. You wanted to keep smiling, basking in the aftermath of your first time with a beautiful man.

You took your time as you changed. What did this mean now? Was Levi going to act differently? Should you say anything? You wished someone was here to tell them about your first time. Mike and Erwin didn’t seem like they’d like those details. Especially Mike. Was Levi done with you now? Just because you had grown up from the city didn’t mean you didn’t know what ‘hit it and quit it’ meant.

Levi spun around to face you. He gently placed his hands on either side of your face, underneath your wet hair. Both of your eyes met and danced, searching one another for answers. He lazily kissed your lips and tugged on the bottom one.

“I don’t like that face. Smile for me.” 

After doing what was requested, he stood up straight. Feathery fingers slid down your arms to your hands. Levi brought them both to his mouth and rubbed his lips across your knuckles. He laid a soft kiss to each before lacing your fingers together.

“Lee—Levi?”

“Yes (F/N)?”

“We better get back.”

He dragged you around the shed as he blew out the remaining candles and unplugged the basin, towel hung over it to dry. He said he’d come back tomorrow and clean it. Each candle that had been blown out was an ending to one of the best nights of your life. Your throat became dry and your eyes blinked profusely. You had all the words on your lips, but not enough nerve to say them.  

The sky was glittering with stars as you walked out onto the field. Even in the darkness, you felt completely safe with Levi there, fingers intertwined. You and Levi walked side by side back to the house. Not sure if he really meant what he said, you let go of his hand when you reached the front door.

Levi looked down, then back up. “Come sweetheart. Let’s go to bed.” His deep whisper soothed you.

You nodded, grabbing his hand again. Quietly, you and Levi crept into the house. Faint snores could be heard from the living room. It was probably Mike. He was such a saint, letting Erwin sleep upstairs. It made you curious about how long you and Levi had been gone.

Once at the top of the stairs, with you leading the way, you told Levi you were going to the room where dim light could be seen through the bottom of the door. If Erwin still had candles lit, you wanted to blow them out. You knocked lightly. No answer. When you entered, you saw Erwin in bed. The blanket was pulled up to his chest with a book in his dangling hand. He was snoring, too. You chuckled. It reminded you of yourself. Careful not to wake him, you picked up the book and put it on the nightstand. You fought the urge not to brush back the hair in his face.

There was a creak behind you. You snapped your head to the doorway. Levi was leaning against the doorframe with a hand out ready to be taken by yours. You blew out the candle and through the black, felt for Levi. He instead wrapped his arm around your back and led you out of the room, quietly shutting the door.

In the safety of your bedroom, you changed into shorts and a large shirt. You gave Levi another large one, too. It was a shame you couldn’t watch him change so you could drool over his body. But, as both of you climbed into your bed and he pulled you closer to him, it was much better to feel him.

As you laid there, under the covers, you squeezed your legs together. All you could think about was what just happened between you two. Through the aches, your body was longing for more but you didn’t know how to get it started. Shaky hands crept to Levi’s stomach, where you lightly brushed your fingertips. You dared going lower. He didn’t stop you.

Levi was a little firm already which made him easier to hold. After a few pumps, you felt him latch onto some hair on the back of your head and yank. With your ear to his chest, you could hear his heart pound loudly. You smiled to yourself, very pleased you were making him feel good this time.

After a few more strokes, Levi growled. One of his hands slammed onto yours, halting your rhythm. Just as you were about to speak in fear of doing something wrong, Levi had you on your back, tangled in blanket. He grumbled as he tugged the material out from under you two. He bundled it angrily and flung it to the floor.

“Fucking blanket.”

You giggled. Your pillow dipped as Levi placed a hand on either side of your face. His moonlit silhouette was above you. You could feel his intense gaze up on you, heating your skin. His even darker hair falling in his face.

You watched him lower his head to your side. He took your ear lobe in his mouth and gently sucked. This lit a fire in your belly, as you inhaled. He released your ear and licked down the side of your neck. As he lapped your skin, saturating it, you felt his hips come down on yours. You arched yours to meet his. Your arms wound around Levi, as you pressed his head harder against your insatiable flesh. Levi’s hot breath riddled your skin in shivers. When he sucked on a large portion of your neck and bit it, he thrusted his hips into yours.

You moaned loudly. One of his hands covered your mouth as he did it again. Against your clothed, moistening folds, you could feel Levi’s dick growing as he started to grind.

“Patience, love. Let us enjoy this.”

He removed his hand from your mouth and licked your lips before smothering you with his own. Levi let out a pained whine as he kissed you. It wasn’t ravenous like earlier. No, it was a kiss someone gave like it would be their last. The thought made your heart bump. So, you hugged him closer to you. You weren’t going anywhere. You had shared a very intimate part of yourself with him. Maybe he needed to know this.

“Levi.” You pulled away, panting. “I—I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, love?” He said through ragged breaths.

You turned away from him, exposing more neck to him. To which he started lavishing again. Your mind was getting lost in him, but you wanted him to know. It was only fair.

“I just, um, wanted to say… oh _God_.” You started to say, but Levi, in your distraction, placed a hand to your core and began massaging it over your shorts.

“Pretty girl, _my_ name is Levi. Now, finish.”

“I just wanted to say...” You took a deep breath as you tried to focus on your words rather than how damp you were getting. “Thank you for making my first time so special.”

Levi stopped everything that he was doing. The abruptness startled you as a wave of cold came over you. You were about to beat yourself up for even talking about it. Possibly ruining the moment.

He cupped the side of your face and pushed it to face him. Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so you could see his face better. It was serious and it was making your stomach contort. Was he going to leave you? Your legs were trapped underneath him, otherwise you’d pull them close and hug them.

Instead of pulling away, Levi lightly placed his forehead on yours and shook his head. “No.”

You gulped loudly, trying to shove down the raw emotion about to spill. “No?” It was a rushed, raspy whisper. You were about to push him off you, and demand he leave.  

“No. Thank _you_. Now, you _are_ mine, (F/N). And I want to make you mine again.”

You studied his face for only a moment before you and Levi latched onto one another. Lips moving fast, drinking one another with such an unquenchable thirst. Even though your lungs were about to collapse, you didn’t want to relinquish him. Your lips parted briefly so he could take off his shirt and then yours. His right hand caressed your side, gripped your skin, groping all the way down to your inner thighs while he kept his balance with his left.

Levi hastily tore your shorts off with your help. Neither of you wanted to break away. He tossed them to the side and parted your legs. He started skillfully thumbing your clit again and inserted a finger inside. Even you could tell how slick you were because he went in so effortlessly. Although swollen, he took care to stroke you after he pulled his finger from you. He was preparing you.

You pulled away from his lips. “Levi, please. I want you inside of me.”

“I’d say so.”

You shoved him lightly. Levi moved closer to you as he sat on his knees. One hand firmly grasped to your hip, the other gave his cock a few more pumps. Once he was stiff, he guided himself to your entrance. At first it was just his tip. He squeezed your side harder with each succession. After a couple more, he slowly shoved himself inside of you.  

You whimpered. You could feel your sore walls contract against him, clenching him tight. He hissed loudly but wasted no time as he quickened his pace. Levi propelled into you. You pressed your lips together to keep quiet. When it didn’t work, you bent your arm over your face and bit down on your forearm.

He growled again when he couldn’t get his hands right on your sides. So, he then lowered himself onto you instead. You didn’t mind. In fact, you liked the closeness. The way strands of his hair tickled the sides of your face. How he smelled like your soap. Or, the way his chest pushed against your breasts.  

“I can’t cum in you again, though. Before we continue, you understand that, right, love?”

“Yes.” You knew why. It was risky. You wanted to share that vulnerability with him again, but you would not be so ungracious for this gift.

“Good girl.”

Levi wasted no more time as he went back to kissing you, tongue licking the roof of your mouth; almost like a petting motion. Levi’s movements were an agonizingly slow tempo. Like he was relishing you. One arm was under your neck, hand holding your head up and the other hand reached down to yours and brought it up so it was bent at your elbow, resting comfortably on the bed. Then Levi laced his fingers in between yours and he pinned your hand down.

You clenched harder around Levi’s cock. Slowly, you coaxed his dick with your wet walls. He was moving just enough to give you the friction that you needed. It was easier this way. Otherwise you were certain he’d abandon all inhibitions and just brutally take you.     

Loud whines filled your room. Levi didn’t cover your mouth, either. He joined in. You begged Levi to speed up just a little. When he did, you got the deeper penetration that you needed to buck your hips against his. You moved your feet you they rested on his ankles. It was your anchor as you rocked against Levi’s dick.

“I know you’re holding back.” He whispered silkily.  

“I—but—you—”

“Cum for me, my love. Let me feel you _break_.”

You managed to get your hand free from Levi and clung onto his back. Nails burrowing into his skin as he helped you move. Just as hard as your nails were on his back, Levi sucked and bit onto your neck harder. You yelped. Your lower abdomen was sore as it spasmed for that sweet surrender.

With one more bite, Levi rammed into you a few more times. He tried to muffle your scream as he moved to your lips. Your eyes were clamped shut so tightly. The muscles in your calves felt like they were tearing from how much you were pushing against Levi. The flows of warmth made you lightheaded. You had Levi’s lip in between your teeth and he let you bite on him as you released your juices.  

“So beautiful.”

You were panting as every inch of your body flooded with euphoria. Delicately, he pulled himself from you. The sound making him grunt. Levi kissed your stomach before he crawled over the bed to find his clothing.

“I’ll be right back.” He kissed your misty forehead.

You turned to face the window. A smile formed on your lips as you snuggled in your bed that now smelled like you and Levi. As much as you wanted to stay awake for Levi’s return, your eyes grew heavy; fluttering, fighting to stay open.  

You felt a dip in your bed minutes later, and soft covers slide up your skin. A warm body was pressed to backside and an arm wrapped around you, cradling you.

“Levi?” You questioned, groggily.  

“Shh. I’m right here.” He kissed the back of your head then nuzzled into your hair. “Forever.”


	8. Levi's Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favorite chapter. So much happens all at once that it feels rushed? Cluttered? OVERLY Dramatic? Idk… I can’t help but feel like I hate it? Oh well, it's important for the story. :/ ❤
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. Been sick the past few days, but I've had this ready. Sorry if there are any errors, please let me know.

 

That night, you had a dreamless sleep. For what could your dreams conjure that was greater than your reality? Your body melted into Levi’s as his chest heaved against your back. His shallow, long breaths warming your neck. As badly as you wanted to move and stretch your sore limbs, Levi’s peace was more important. So, you settled back into your position and closed your eyes; the bright white sunlight seeping into them.

“(F/N)! (F/N), are you awake? I’m sorry to intrude but have you seen Levi?”

The sound of Mike’s voice boomed through the door, as he knocked loudly and rattled your door handle. Your eyes shot open, as you practically jumped out of your own bed, startled. Levi woke up, too. You and he exchanged looks. You couldn’t really tell what his was… annoyance? Dread? Quite the opposite of your ‘oh fuck’. But, you leapt back on your bed and covered his mouth with your hand. It didn’t help you any when he licked your palm, low and slow while raising an eyebrow.

“Um…”

Levi wiggled free of your hand. He tilted his head and whispered. “Go on (F/N). Answer him.”

“(F/N)?”

You inhaled and narrowed your eyes at Levi’s taunt, though playful, you felt like he was testing you. All of you hoped Mike took your delay as you being sleepy instead of a **_liar_**! “Uh, no. No, Mike, I’m sorry. I haven’t. Last time I saw him was last night.”

You sat on your knees on your bed. One hand now in your lap and the other smacking yourself for lying. It was hard lying to Mike. Like your heart was tearing from your betrayal. What would he have done had he known Levi was in here? Would it have been _that_ bad? Mike’s footprints and voice disappeared shortly afterwards.

“Best leave before he comes back. I’ll see you again tonight?”

Levi got off your bed and stretched. His shirt lifted slightly exposing his lower stomach. It made your stomach flip. The subtly of his visible flesh was enough to send your nerves into a frenzy.

“Love?” Levi lifted your face with a single finger.

His eyes held desperation for your answer; stance and tone were collected. A part of you got pleasure from making his eyes search yours for the answer, but your heart couldn’t do that. No. Not to Levi. You gave him a single nod.

The chaste kiss to your lips was a promise sealed.

 

The eerie silent that engulfed your room was unpleasant. Even if it were Levi’s soft breathing filling the void. Your ears were ringing from the silence as you sat there on your bed, eyes glued to the door in which Levi left. You could feel your legs start to tingle, so you stood up to find some pants to put on. As you wiggled into them, it felt cold. Unlike Levi's warmth. You smiled to yourself thinking back to last night. 

“(F/N)?”

When you turned to face the blonde man, your smile lessened. You didn't want to get caught gushing about something and have him asking questions. But, Erwin looked so much better. Needed a bath, but he looked stronger and rested. Some of the cuts on his arms and face were healing nicely even if they had a reddish hue. There were some yellowish-green bruises on his arms as well that were starting to fade.

“Erwin. Good morning. You—look _so_ much better!” You said, tucking some hair behind your ears.  

“I saw him, ya know? Sneaking out of here like some fucking teenager… afraid of ‘Daddy Mike’.”

Your slack-jaw and faint eye widening didn’t go unnoticed. He couldn't have just said good morning. “Excuse me? I don’t know what you’re—”

“Are you that desperate for a man's touch? Is that _all_ you want, (F/N)?” Erwin crept closer. He kept his gaze on you even though you kept looking down at your feet.  

“No! It’s—it’s not like that.”

“(F/N), you’re not pretty when you lie.”

“Shut up! You know nothing.”

“You’re right, I don’t. But, (F/N), he doesn’t give a damn about you. That much is obvious.” Erwin ignored your outburst.

Being too preoccupied with looking down, and your heart pulsing loudly in your ears, when you did finally look up, Erwin took a large step. If you had inhaled and exhaled properly, your chest would hit his, but you could barely breathe in this moment. Erwin circled around you. His firm torso suddenly became flush against your backside.

“There is so much _I_ could do for you.” Erwin said as he placed his hands on your shoulders. He lowered himself to bury his face into your hair. He inhaled deeply, lingering there for a moment.

“Like what?”

Both you and Erwin jolted. Levi stood in the door frame, arms crossed tightly across his chest.   

“Levi... I—”

Levi met your eyes. “Hush.” His tone was soft with you but you could see the veins in his neck protrude in livid ridges. Then averted his gaze to Erwin, more notably, his hands caressing your shoulders. The disdain, like his hands were filth. “Like… _what_?" 

The predatory expression on Levi’s face made your stomach drop. The hairs on the nape of your neck bristled. Shivers laminated your frigid body. You didn’t know what to do. All Erwin did was touch you, and you were about to shove him off. No harm had been done. When you tried to speak your mouth lacked moisture.

Levi didn’t let your or Erwin speak or move before he started.  

“She’s _mine!_ ” He said savagely, teeth bared, knuckles white. “You don’t get to fucking touch her.”

“You don’t deserve her!” Erwin said, squeezing your shoulders tighter with each word. 

"Who the fuck are you to decide that?" 

You were growing dizzy. Starving for air to fill your lungs. All you could hear was the tremendous speed at which your heart was about to burst through its cage. Standing there between two _grown_ men start a yelling match. Like you were some prize. It was intriguing _and_ disgusting. At this very moment, it all made sense. The odds not in their favor; one woman and three men. The thought made you shudder.  

Had it not been for Erwin behind you, you’d have fallen back onto your bed. Your legs grew weaker by the second. Only Erwin gripping your shoulders had you standing.       

“Levi!” Mike bellowed so loudly, it felt like thunder ricocheting in your house.  

The two men stopped entirely. All three of you turned to face Mike who was standing behind Levi. His face was red, and his arms straight at his sides.

An invisible force felt like it had crushed you from every possible direction. It was closing in on itself before Mike had interrupted. Each second you had to stand there in fear hoping neither men threw the first punch would be forever marked on your heart. Slowly, you felt yourself coming to.

“What?” Levi snapped, obviously still seething.

“You outside, _now!_ ” Mike had Levi’s collar. “You… so much as lay another hand on her—”

Erwin surrendered your shoulders and waved his hands dismissively. He got the message. You wrapped your arms around yourself. You bit the inside of your cheek to hide the smile from Mike’s protective words.  

Mike yanked Levi out of the room before he could close the distance between you two. You and Erwin exchanged a brief glance, but your focus went immediately back to Mike dragging a very persistent Levi down the stairs. All the way down you could hear the stomping and yelling. Though, actual words you couldn’t make out in the haze.

You and Erwin stood in your room. Neither of you moving for a while. But, you knew you needed to get ready for the day. No muscles in your body wanted to move. Luckily, Erwin’s did. Without another word, Erwin started to move, challenging Mike’s warning in the process. Gentle fingers glided under your hair as he walked past you. You watched him leave and head down stairs.

You sighed. This definitely wasn’t what you'd expected.

 

* * *

 

Mike shoved Levi to the ground behind the house. An area where they were away from windows and ears. Levi dusted himself off as he stood up. A proud smirk on his lips. Mike was unimpressed.

“What have you done, Levi? God. I can practically _smell_ her on you. I told you no, and you _FUCKING_ do it anyway?” Mike yelled through gritted teeth.

“You’re just jealous I got to her first. I knew it—”

“Jealous?” Mike said incredulously. Through his rage, Mike stepped closer to Levi. Hi words spewing from his mouth before his mind could register what he was saying. “No, you didn’t Levi.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”  Levi started to raise his voice.

Mike started pacing. Hands flying through his hair, rubbing his neck, balling into fists, then repeating. He was letting his guard down around Levi and he couldn’t. Mike was angry at him. Levi deliberately disobeyed him.

“Why, Levi? Why did you do it?”

“Answer my question first.” Levi growled. 

Mike looked over at Levi. He was such a hypocrite. He didn’t know the full extent of what happened between Levi and (F/N), but he wasn’t a fool. Now, Levi was going to get worse. Become an animal: crouched, ears laid back, bared teeth, emitting spit as it howls to protect its meat. Mike gave in to Levi, just as (F/N) had. There was no going back.

Mike told him what he did to (F/N). Levi stood there emotionless, and listened.

 

* * *

 

“(F/N)?”

You were sitting on the porch steps, back hunched, head slumped in your hands. All you could do was think about Levi. You didn’t care about what transpired after. Well, except for when you thought Erwin was going to do more than touch you.  

“Yes Erwin?” You were quiet. Too embarrassed to even look at him.

“I’ve _consciously_ known Levi all of what… two days? He seems… oddly possessive of you. Maybe you should back off.” He said.

That stung. Stung way more than it should have. You couldn’t tell if it was genuine sternness or blatant bossiness. Supposing both, you looked at him as he took the spot next to you. Though, you scooted away from Erwin, like he was repugnant. How dare he! _How dare he!_ Not long ago, was he trying to make a move on you and here he was telling _you_ to back off _Levi_. You couldn’t. You _wouldn’t_!

You stood from the step, growing hotter by the second. You were going to go find Levi right now. “I won’t. You’ll have to make me.”  

“Okay.”

His agreement struck you. You glanced down ready to ream him a new one. Then, everything happened so fast and fluidly. You watched Erwin stand himself. He stretched his arms above his head. Then, he picked you up and started walking in the direction of the river.

Was he really going to carry you all the way there, pounding on his back? Why were you two going back there? You hadn’t even done your morning routine yet. Poor Betsy.

 

Where were Mike and Levi? And, why were you not yelling for them to come stop Erwin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case I didn’t make it clear, Levi’s tell is that he is displaying his truth- that he IS in fact a jealous, jealous man. Erwin _might_ seem OOC, but just... hang tight. ;)
> 
> Oh, yeah: THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL! :D ❤


	9. The Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies! :D Did you miss me? I am here, I promise! Its just... a lot has been happening, so I apologize for the… *ahem* long delay. I want to have this chapter and one more up before the end of the year. I was struggling with somethings with this story but now I think I have a better vision. Sorry it is so short. I will make it up to you! :) 
> 
> **RECAP:** Mike and Erwin know about you and Levi. Mike was yelling at Levi. Erwin decided to take you somewhere. That was not a good idea.

 

It was completely still. A black, shimmery silk coating on the surface. Not even a ripple. The small pond was just like a replica of the river where you fished. The boulders were laden with plush moss, and kaleidoscope pebbles crunched under your feet as you followed the large man in front of you. A sweet, yet salty aroma that encompassed the area filled your nose and coated your tongue.

Within the circular pond, shrouded by dark trees was an alcove; you could tell it was  _man_  made and purposefully tucked away. Had your senses not been heightened from the pumping adrenaline that was only just started to ebb, you’d have missed it.

“Why are we here?” You tried sounding stern, but you couldn’t contain your awe. Also, he’d probably catch you if you tried to run away. Erwin did know where you lived now.

Erwin leaned down to your eye level and pointed. “You see that?”

“Yes.” You looked over to him. His face was very close to yours. So much so, that you could see just how long his lashes were and the lines in his pink lips. Sleek blonde strands barely tickling your face. You gulped. “What is it?”

“Come. I’ll show you.” There was a deep sorrow that dulled his bright, blue flame hued eyes. His attempt at a half-smile was forced; the icy chill tingling your body said as much.

“No.” You wrapped your arms around yourself. “ _Why are we here_ , Erwin?”

“(F/N), I’m trying to show you. Just,  _please_!” It was a soft growl, but there was sincerity in his tone.

Erwin. The man had been a mystery ever since you’d found him lying on the river bank. He looked so desperate. His life was drifting away with every second he laid on the ground. In the days after rescuing him, Erwin mainly kept to himself. But, whenever he was around you, he’d perk right up.

The force of Erwin’s fingers clasped around your upper arm was starting to hurt. You couldn’t tell if he was excited to show you, or about to wet himself by going through such a torturous act. Just as you were about to rip him off of you, both of you stopped in front the dank, abysmal alcove.

After what felt like minutes just standing in front of it, you lightly touched his hand. “Is this… where you hid?”

Erwin hummed in recognition of your question. Though, it wasn’t an answer.

“I don’t feel comfortable about this.” You said so quietly, you thought Erwin rendered it inaudible.

“Come on. I am right here.”

“No, I don’t like it.”

“Why? What’s wrong? You think I am going to trap you inside and hurt you? Look, (F/N), if I was going to do something to you, don’t you think I’d have already done it?”

His perception was uncanny. It made your toes curl and each hair on your arms tingle. With you being so caught up in your senses, you barely noticed Erwin slink behind you. That was, until both hands gripped your shoulders and started to push you closer to the dark cave.

“Hey! What are you doing? S-stop.”

“No, (F/N). I want to show you how I lived for weeks. Until I heard those two fools walking by. I heard how they spoke about you. You’d be appalled you gave yourself to him if you only heard what I heard.”

You wanted to yell, but you were too afraid that if you made any sudden movements, Erwin would do something. He was growing increasingly aggressive right now and the last thing you wanted to do was agitate him further.

Erwin’s warm breath made your skin crawl. “I could treat you so much better.”

Your eyes scanned all around you; trying your hardest not to move head. Every muscle in your legs was beginning to itch in anticipation with every step closer to the cave. Erwin was continuing to whisper disgusting, vile words he claims Levi said about you.

It couldn’t be true. Ever since he’d been here all he wanted to do was be with you. Even after sleeping with you—Levi hadn’t left. Levi. _Levi._

“(F/N)? **_(F/N)!_** ”

Every single part of your body started to vibrate. All the adrenaline was forcibly releasing from your body just from hearing his voice call your name. It hurt. Hurt so bad, but you didn’t care. Your eyes were beginning to sting as the hot, wet drops that coated your cheeks, splashed on your collarbone, warming your skin. You must have been crying long before hearing him because they were beginning to soak your shirt.

You weren’t sure if Erwin had abandoned his hold on you or not, but it only took a moment for your legs to start running in Levi’s direction. Though your vision was blurred from your tears, you could see him running towards you, too.

Neither you or Levi slowed down as you ran towards one another. As you wiped away the mess clouding your vision, you could see Levi. His eyes were focused on yours, not once looking away, even as you reached out your arms for him.

Both of you crashed into one another. His arms wrapped tightly around your body and yours around his neck.  His palms were sprawled out against your back, as he pulled you in closer. Levi’s heart was beating frantically against you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck. Between each kiss you could feel his breath warming your bones.

This was comfort.

After several minutes, you felt a large hand on your head. Between the hair shaking in your face, you were able to make out that goofy grin. It was unmistakable. _Mike._

You tried to pull away from Levi, but he yanked you back. As he lifted his head, you could feel his jaw tighten against your cheek. Levi hugged you as close to himself as he could before yelling at Erwin. You didn’t even feel bad for him. What was probably meant to be playful turned out badly, for Erwin.

Levi was starting to rub your back, moving farther up to cup the back of your head. He was petting you so gently, that through the harsh slander, and violent outburst, you felt completely relaxed in his arms.

“Don’t come back, or I’ll kill you.” Levi spat maliciously.

“(F/N),” Erwin yelled over Levi. “When you are ready to know what else was said, I will be waiting.”

Finally, Levi let you go. Only to make sure that you were in front of him as you, Mike, and Levi turned around to walk back home. Even though you could sense Mike wasn’t completely on board with you and Levi, he was doing a superb job at keeping his thoughts in at the moment. That was what you needed, he seemed to sense this.

All you wanted was Levi. With him, you would be safe and protected. You didn’t give a damn about what Erwin said. Levi wouldn’t say those things. Just to be sure, you’d talk to him about it tomorrow. You had no doubt in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I _really_ didn’t want to be cliché with the rescue here, but screw it. I missed Levi. I really want to make more than a Levi/ reader story happen, BUT if I force myself, I won’t be able to write. Be patient with me; all in due time! As always, sorry if there are any errors... 
> 
> AND...
> 
> Seriously, you are all wonderful, beautiful people. Thank you for being so patient while I updated this story and for commenting! ❤


	10. Down by the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, this just came to me and I couldn't stop writing. Oh, Erwin. ❤ Hope you like it! :D

You had never been a nail bitter. It was a nasty habit. Neither of your parents did it and yet, here you sat, at your dinner table doing the dastardly deed. _What would they think of you now?_

All night you had been thinking about Erwin. You knew Levi noticed from your constant squirming, grumbling, and tossing. He never did say anything, though. For what could he say that he hadn’t already said? After replaying it over again in your mind, Levi had been gratuitously vicious. Levi would need a few days to cool down, and you would do just that before you confronted him.

So, when Levi fucked you to sleep last night, you both knew it was just a way to tire you out and calm him down from his angry high. Levi wasn’t careful about it either. The sex was unmethodical, sloppy, rough, and _loud_. Hopefully Mike was already sleeping, when Levi jumped off your bed, stomped to your side, drug you to the edge and lifted your shirt before thrusting himself inside of your unstimulated core. Levi moaned as he slowly pulled himself from you only minutes later; sticky cum spilling from your entrance. You were more determined to talk to him tomorrow.

 _Him_ being Erwin.

 _It_ being if what he said was true or not.

 

“You aren’t just going to sit there and stare, are you?”

It was the _incessant_ buzzing and _annoying_ snapping in your face that made you hurl your chair back with a high-pitched screech. Abruptly, you stood to your feet. There was no real reason as to why Levi snapping his fingers in your face would have set you off so badly. Except, it did. Very much. Mike had an eye squinted, obviously affected from the scratching noise. But, for the most part, he struggled keeping eye contact with you. Levi’s gaze was already on you by the time you turned to face him; jaw clenched, and eyes widened. He was like an agitated cat—ready to swipe his claws—pissed off he’d gotten spooked.   

You slammed your palms down on the table. “I’m going outside.” Your voice was strained.

“I’ll come with—”

“No!” You were surprised at how obstinate your tone was.

Levi’s fingers brushed the side of your leg as you walked past him; his failed attempt to latch onto you. Mike must have stopped Levi from following you, because you didn’t hear any footsteps come after you. A tidal wave of relief washed over you half expecting to argue with Levi. You’d have to thank Mike when you returned.

As you prepped your chickens you were able to get back into the rhythm you’d previous adopted before any men interrupted your life. Rolling your eyes, you huffed, blowing some stray hair from your face. You knew deep down if it wasn’t for Mike _and_ Levi being brave enough to knock on your door, you’d probably offed yourself already. For all they knew, they could have opened the door to someone who’d have shot them on sight. Or, they could have killed you, pillaged and ran.

Betsy’s wiry fur was comforting as you delicately rubbing her spine. She was looking a little thin. That meant it was time to go out and do some scouting for more hay and feed. The creeping feeling of there being none out there settled tight in the pit of your stomach. The knot only started to slacken as your eyes landed upon the road where you last saw a tall blond man.

You gave Betsy a meek smile. “Shh, I’ll be back.” You whispered to her, tucking some hair behind your ears.

Beating wildly in your chest, your heart felt too big for its cage. What were you to expect going and seeing Erwin? With each step, your heart thumped louder. You were curling and uncurling your fingers as you ascended down the trail. Occasionally, you’d turn around to make sure Mike or Levi wasn’t watching you. Once in the clear, you started to jog the rest of the way, leaving clouds of red earth in your wake.

The river shines brightly under the sunlight, illuminating like an emerald with dark flecks. You can immediately smell the fresh water as it overpowers your senses. Unable to control yourself, you feel your mouth salivating; you could drink it all. Ignoring the gurgle emitting from your stomach, you halt upon seeing him. 

He was sitting poised on a small rock, back muscles exposed to you. The urge to reach out and touch them caused your fingers to clamp into fists at your sides. He’s created a makeshift bandana which has his golden hair is sticking up. You stifle the giggle wanting to burst by biting carefully on your tongue.

Approaching closer, you can feel your womanhood tingle, your walls becoming slick and constricted. For a _brief_ moment you debate whether you should turn around. If you’re already having this reaction, then what’s going to happen when you see his face?

There is a pole in his hands that you recognize. It’s the one you’d left there when you found him in his previous state. As you approach closer, you slip off your sandals and quietly walk along the pebbles. Next to Erwin there was a small dip where you could hear a slapping noise. When you look down you see three fish gasping for air, bouncing around in the damp muddy hole. By now, you are surprised Erwin hasn’t turned around. Surely, he has heard you.

When you are paralleled to his side, you keep your head focused ahead where his line is in the calm water. But, your eyes pan over to him. Erwin seems unfazed by you. Its as if you were just another random stranger accompanying him. Or, for it to be Levi to kill him.

“What’re you doing here?” His voice is harsh.

There’s a low hum in your belly. He has every right to be this way with you. Especially from the threats Levi promised. And, how you didn’t even trust him when it was just you and him yesterday. In fact, you couldn’t muster a real reason as to why you were _really_ down here.

“I’m sorry.” You say bashfully, voice lower than a whisper.

He snorts. “You sure? I don’t need any of this back and forth shit, (F/N). One minute you’re on my side, the next you’re against me.”

“Yes, Erwin. I am.” You turn to face him, but keep your eyes on the ground, unable to keep your fingers from fidgeting. His words cut deep. “Actually… I’ve been thinking about you all night.”

This must catch Erwin off guard. “Mm. In a sexy way?” He finally asks playfully, no holds barred.

You let out the breath you’d been holding in. His eyes are soft when they meet yours. He seems to believe and forgive you. Both you and Erwin smile. You nudge him with your arm, but he barely moves. He’s built like a brickhouse. You adore this smile of his, though. With dimples that give him a boyish charm. Erwin and you talk more about what he’s doing with the fish he has caught. Everything seems tame for the moment between you two. Any silence feels comfortable and no conversation has to be forced.

You’re unable to keep your eyes off of him. It doesn’t help that you are he are now sitting only inches apart. Your eyes are glued to his mouth, watching him dart his tongue across his dry lips. Wondering what his hot mouth would feel like on yours—licking, sucking, nibbling on your sensitive flesh—you inhale deeply. Secretively, you start squeezing your thighs together in a false attempt to suppress your swelling arousal.

“Finally!” Erwin shouts and stands, reeling in the wriggling fish bobbing in and out of the water’s surface.

Erwin looks between the line and you. Startled from his outburst you jolted, thus slipping right off the rock and onto the ground. He lets out a bellowing laugh, barely holding onto the thrashing fish. Pebbles are digging into your back, but you can’t help but join him. In the process, you watch as the slippery fish wiggles free of Erwin’s grasp. His expression fades to a feigning sadness, before he walks over to you.

Still chuckling, he stretches a hand down to you, pulling you up to your feet effortlessly. The laughter mollifies once you are on your feet and looking up at him. A sharp twinge of betrayal strikes your bones—what about Levi? Deep in thought, you don’t realize that Erwin is now looming over you. So close, you can feel the heat radiating off of his chest. So close, that with each breath you think you two are going to touch.

“Erwin,” You clear your throat.

“Yes?” He responds softly.

“Will you tell me what he said? I—I want to know.”

Erwin looks down at you, his smile turning into a frown. “No, you don’t.” He says so matter-of-factly, you easily took it for insolence. 

“What? But you said—”

“I know what I said, damn it. I just,” Erwin hesitates, like something is hurting him. “I don’t want to be the one who tells you and have you hate _me_ even more.”

As if your face could get even hotter, you can feel yourself becoming flustered. There is no _hate_ in your body for Erwin. Albeit fear was there yesterday, but hate? No. A part of you was saddened at his words. You saved him. Without you finding him, he might not have survived. How do you prove to him that you can handle it? It’s a good minute before you think of your response and it’s so pure and raw.

“Kiss me, Erwin.” You demand hungrily, grazing your teeth across your bottom lip.

The way he looks at you should be making you uncomfortable, but you stay put. Erwin spends a second searching your eyes, making no attempt to conceal his blatant lust for you. It’s like something long dormant that flickers to life like a rusted piece of machinery. Erwin doesn’t need to be asked twice as he wraps his arms around you, lifting you slightly.

He is so careful as he presses his lips to yours, treating you like a fragile doll. His lips are much fuller than Levi’s and Mike’s. And, they feel _good_. It doesn’t take long before his mouth is relentless, kissing you so hard, you feel as if your lips are going to bruise. His tongue slides over yours, dipping and swirling. You moan directly into his mouth. Your body feels weak. Just as you are about to fall from your buckling knees, Erwin lifts you so he’s cradling your bottom, your hips against his. You place both hands on his face, forcing him harder against your lips. Nothing is satiating your desire. 

“Fuck,” Erwin mumbles, panting as he pulls free of your mouth with a pop. “You taste so good.”

“Erwin.” You whine, rolling your hips against his.

Erwin is all muscle against your body. The pressure feels right. He feels so powerful as his hands spread against your back, hugging you closer to him. You feel him walk a few feet before laying you down on a cool, flat rock. You tilt your head to the side and watch him hover above you.

“Christ,” he groans. “Take your clothes off.”

You scramble to comply with his demands. He helps you lift your shirt above your head and practically rips your shorts off of you, panties included. Balancing yourself on your elbows, Erwin unhooks your bra. He grunts at the sight of your bare chest. His hands are calloused against your smooth skin. His thumb gently rubs your nipple and you let your head fall back.  

“Please, Erwin. Fuck me.” You beg, one hand reaching out to him. “I want you.”

Judging from how hard Erwin had gotten, he will have no problem meeting your commands. He shimmy’s out of his shorts. He tests to make sure your pussy is wet enough by rubbing his head against your wet channel. You’re able to look down and gulp at his girth. Erwin must have determined you were moist enough because he slides into you in a single thrust. Your pussy is greedy and swallows every inch of him.

Somewhere along pleasure that has saturated your mind, you’ve never felt so stretched. His cock is so deep inside of you. Erwin drops his forehead to rest on your shoulder, nipping at your skin. He slowly pulls out of you, then rams back inside making you cry out.

“Oh God. You feel too good.” He grits, biting down harder on your shoulder. “I wanna fuck you senseless.”

“Do it,” You encourage.

That’s all Erwin needs as he braces himself by placing both hands on your hips. He begins to piston up into you with such ferocity, your eyes roll back. It starts to hurt as his speed only increases. His dick is huge and with each plunge you can feel yourself breaking under him. Your entire body feels numb from all the pleasure he is giving you.

All the air from your lungs is gone as you try and moan. You dig your nails into his back, clawing up to his hair and grabbing handfuls of it. Erwin’s rhythm feels like he is out of control, essentially feral, as you release your screams of passion. Your back is starting to feel raw as Erwin fucks you hard against it the rock. Your walls are clutching tighter around him. It feels as if you are going to be split.

“ _Erwin_!” You scream. You cum hard against his thrusting cock. Your body is starting to shake and spasm.

Erwin whispers your name, then sucks on your neck. You feel his cock twitch. He’s shooting thick, hot ropes of cum inside of you. Erwin spills everything he has inside of him into you. Both of your movements are getting slower. He places chaste kisses to your collarbone, neck, and lips.

His chest is heaving against yours. It takes him a good minute to stand up. When he does, you feel the sticky cum leak from your warmth and spill down.

You manage to sit up. Erwin is grinning like a wolf. He lifts you, throwing you over his shoulder. You’re bouncing against him as he starts to run. Suddenly, both of you are submerged into frigid water. You come up gasping for air. Erwin comes up after you, swishing his hair from his eyes. 

“You hungry?” He asks, swimming closer towards you. He presses a soft kiss to your lips.

“Starving.” You smile, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Reader wanted to get away from Levi, hmm not sure how well he'll handle that! I hope it wasn't too forced since it just kept flowing. PLEASE tell me what you think or Reader and Erwin? Did you expect it? ❤


	11. Who’s the Saint and Who’s the Devil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory of Levi, Mike, and Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an important chapter. You will get some answers and (more) backstory. *Finally, right?* Hope you’re not too disappointed. :)

**LEVI & MIKE—**

 

_The hill was too steep. The grass slick and wet. The muscles in his arms and legs felt like they were tearing. They’d been traveling for weeks through the miles of foothills, open terrain, and country. And, if Mike had to snap the neck of another rabbit, he was going to go berserk._

_“Levi… I—I can’t take it anymore.”_

_“Get the fuck up.” Levi grabbed Mike by his jacket collar. His fists full of cloth that started ripping as Mike slumped back to the cold, sopping wet ground._

_“Levi. Let go.” Mike whispered, closing his eyes._

_Levi shook Mike violently, screaming in his face. He relinquished a hand and smacked Mike’s face—hard. Mike’s head dropped. He couldn’t support himself any longer. Levi felt his blood turn to ice. He was starting to shake uncontrollably. If Levi let him go, he’d slide back down the hill, and Levi wasn’t sure he could make it back up this far himself._

_“Damn it Mike,” Levi’s voice broke. His eyes were burning, as tears blended into the pouring rain drenching his skin; his hot breath a cloud in the air as he spoke. Levi dropped to his knees on the ground. “You promised. You fucking promised we’d make it.”_

_Mike was silent in Levi’s arms. Although his chest was rising and falling, it was unnervingly shallow. If Levi didn’t get him somewhere out of the freezing rain, Mike would catch hypothermia. Then, there’d be no saving him. Levi gently laid Mike down on the ground and unsteadily stood. Through his haze, Levi desperately searched for somewhere close to take them both. If only he could find a place, he’d drag the bastard there._

_Levi was sucking in air as if oxygen was dissipating. His hands latched onto his head, fists full of drenched hair. Everything around him seemed to be spinning. The tightness in his chest was suffocating and his lungs felt frail._

_What if he covered Mike with his blanket? And he scoured the area? He could carry Mike, right? Right? They’d be fine? There had to be somewhere to hide? Right?_

_Levi’s teeth were clattering as he huddled closer to himself. He relinquished the hair from his head and cupped his hands around his mouth. His breath was hot, but not enough to keep him warm. Levi glanced dejectedly over his shoulder. What if he just… went on without Mike?_

_A mile was a lot farther than Levi had anticipated. His arms felt like they were going to rip out of their sockets. Through gritted teeth, he persisted. Every ounce of stamina Levi had left in him was pumping violently through his veins. Like an overflooded pipe, they felt like they were going to burst—give out any moment._

_After he had dragged Mike up the burdensome hill, he stumbled upon a rickety shack. Some of the roof was missing, the door looked to be missing a hinge, and it looked like it could collapse with another gust of wind, but Levi took the chance._

_He heaved his backpack strap back onto his shoulder. Although his fingers felt stiff hooked around Mike’s backpack, he never let go or repositioned himself. For the crippling fear was setting deep within his empty, groaning belly—once he let go, there was no latching back on._

_Levi erupted into the shack with a furry. He towed Mike to the driest corner there was and set him down. Chilled fingers worked quickly to grab some rope from his backpack. Nimbly, Levi tied the door closed as best he could. If only he’d had a hammer and nails._

_Since everything was saturated from the rain, he couldn’t start a fire. Levi could feel his panic starting to seep back in. Levi was vexed when he realized what he had to do. He didn’t like it one bit. The thought of having to do this was making his blood simmer._

_Grumbling, Levi started to undress Mike. It didn’t help that he was wearing layers of clothing. As badly as Levi wanted to leave his boxers on, every survival guide—article or show—advised skin to **skin** contact would be the fastest way for warmth. _

_There was a small shelf in the opposite corner. Levi laid his and Mike’s clothing there. Their backpacks did a decent job of keeping their blankets from getting wet. Levi laid Mike’s down on the floor and helped him on it. Shivering, Levi sucked up his pride and curled up behind him draping his blanket over the both of them._

_“Th—thank… you, Lee.” Mike’s raspy voice was nearly drowned out by the pouring rain._

_“Go to sleep.” Levi spat._

_Mike started coughing. Then, he started laughing. The bastard had enough energy to laugh?_

_“What’s so fucking funny?”_

_“Cud—cuddling.”_

_Levi growled. Mike only needed to say the one word. “Damn it. Go to sleep or I will leave you outside.”_

_Levi was staring at Mike’s back. Focusing intently on a freckle. It’d been about two months. He was tired of this shit. Rummaging for food, and now cuddling? They were thrown into this hell of a catastrophe with no answers, no possible way of surviving any length of time, which irked Levi. He was horny, hungry, and physically exhausted._

_Abandoning himself to his thoughts, Levi felt lost. Stricken with an incomprehensible, existentialistic fear. Across their journey, all they were met with was death. Death of crops, death of towns left uninhibited, and death of people—empty husks either hidden in homes they rifled through, or on the road in cars, in tents, stores._

_Something had shattered in Levi as he huddled closer to Mike. The sun was disappearing, like the rain… like a part of his humanity. Anything he could do to subsist was rising to the surface. Primal, raw, savage._

 

* * *

 

 

**ERWIN—**

 

_It would be a breakthrough. Companies and people all over the globe would flock to them for this._

_Erwin and his father stood at the top of the marble staircase in the Smith Estate, welcoming vendors, buyers, and clients both international and local, holding their drinks in cheers for the Smith discovery._

_The eldest Smith turned to face his son. “We will be making the big announcement at midnight. Me and my son.”_

_Erwin smiled. His father was so proud of their accomplishment. It was going to be all over the media what they’d done in their studies. His mother clinked his father’s glass and like clock-work, all patrons guzzled their champagne. All Erwin’s life, his father had been working up from being already six feet beneath the ground. When Erwin’s parents met, they had hardly any money to their name, and Mr. Smith did not want to bring a son into the new world without a penny to their names._

_At least that's what Erwin was always told._

_How his father grew an empire with no money was beyond him. Though, with his luxurious living, he never questioned it. His father was never one to delve deep into his past. No childhood father-son baseball games, no family outings. It was always about his father’s work. While he stayed at home, his mother would prepare all the meals, until Erwin was in his teens._

_By eighteen, he was reading doctoral essays on medicinal advancement, biology, physiology, and psychology. Erwin was in his thirties when Mr. Smith determined Erwin ready. Then, he allowed him permission to not only come and see the company he built with his bare hands but make Erwin in charge of his new medical test. Only if Erwin devoted his life to his father’s work. Without hesitation, Erwin obliged._

_As Erwin stood on the staircase, facing all the inquisitive faces, he recalled a day prior._

**_“Father!” Erwin came barging into his father’s office, utter disbelief plastered on his face._ **

**_Caught of guard, Mr. Smith stood from his chair. “What’s going on, son?”_ **

**_Erwin’s throat felt like it was closing. His state of shock was settling in his bones. After his many trials and errors, sleepless nights, testing, and studying he had finally gotten the results him and his father had been looking for._ **

**_Both men sprinted back to Erwin’s lab, Mr. Smith wrapping his white coat hastily over him. The testing had finally took. It was linking with the host and becoming a part of the host’s DNA. On the screen, on repeat, it was overlapping the strands. Mr. Smith’s jaw went agape._ **

_The next few days, Mr. Smith hid in his office. The celebration buzz had deflated and it was back to work. Each time Erwin stopped by, he was on the phone or having a meeting with other men. He was able to catch bits and pieces such as ‘shipping’ and ‘cases’ and ‘immediately’._

_Later that evening, Mr. Smith had composed of a list of all the vendors who’d paid for their cases. He had sent it to Erwin in order for him to prepare. When Erwin left his family home, instead of going to his own, he went to the lab to get a head start._

_By the time Erwin looked out of the windows, the bright orange sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Two thousand cases had been packaged and labeled for overnight shipping by Erwin himself. The morning delivery had been in transit by the time his father had gotten into work, a few hours later. Proud of his triumph, Erwin was already sitting in a chair when his father and more men came inside._

_“Father—might we speak?”_

_“After my conference call, son.” His father was short._

_“But father, it’s important.”_

_“Son, I said later.” Mr. Smith shot his son a glare._

_Erwin went to open his mouth, but his father was faster. “Erwin!” Mr. Smith recoiled to his chair, aware of his sudden temper around company. “I said **later**!” _

_It was two days until Erwin got to speak with his father. Two rough, anxiety filled days. Erwin was overcome with regret. He had never consulted his father on shipping those cases of their experiment. And, he didn’t know what the outcomes were to be. He was still a child, and he expected no less a punishment._

 

_Mr. Smith kept insisting he trusted Erwin’s work to the constant company of men. Erwin felt like he saw more of those men than he did his own father, lurking around, curious, inquisitive eyes scanning all they could remember. But **it** had been ready, days ago. Little did Mr. Smith know, Erwin had already shipped cases upon cases all over the world. Erwin still hadn’t told his father—hadn’t gotten a fair, proper chance. That was supposed to be happening as he sat in his office. But, all this father could do was come up with more lucrative schemes. _

_“And we can charge triple for the antidote—no quadruple!” Mr. Smith was getting ahead of himself, foam practically rimming the edges of his lips._

_“Father—I” Erwin looked down to his lap._

_“Well, spit it out, boy!”_

_“—I didn’t make an antidote.” Erwin said, concerned, finger nails digging into the expensive leather armrests of the chair._

_Mr. Smith spun on his heels and charged towards Erwin. His face was blood red with pupils so dilated, Erwin saw his own reflection within the blackness. “God damn it!” He seethed, about to combust._

_There was a long silence between them before his father spoke quietly, eerily. “That’s alright… we’ll just… hold the shipping until you do. We must. We have time.” He patted Erwin’s head, relenting some of his frustration._

_“That’s why I wanted to speak with you a few days ago. I’ve already shipped some cases out to your list.”_

_“You what? **Erwin!** My son, please tell me this isn’t true?” Mr. Smith skidded on his knees towards his son. “This is not ready. If it gets out into the public…” Mr. Smith stood to his feet. _

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”_

_“Go home, Erwin. I will have to take care of this… alone.” Mr. Smith’s face had grown stiff, yet sullen._

_That night, Erwin had watched along side his mother the horrific events unfolding. News stations flooding with death reports, sick people filling hospitals where there were two or three people on hospital beds waiting for treatment. It was all the same symptoms. Coughing up profuse masses of one’s own blood, before choking on it and inevitably dying. Doctors and nurses couldn’t get their airways cleared fast enough before the people started dying._

_Erwin and his mother were advised to stay at home by his father. His mother was still on the phone, trying to calm Erwin’s mother down. They were in the thick of the action, and Erwin felt helpless. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. Erwin heard his mother scream from the other room. The pandemic had caused Mr. Smith to lock himself in his office. Newscasters were yelling questions about the rumors and reports blaming Mr. Smith’s company for releasing this outbreak into the world. Police were banging down the door in order to get to him._

_Erwin’s father stopped answer him and his mother, but never hung up. After countless shouts of calling his name, Erwin’s mother looked up at her son._

_“Er-Erwin… my son.” his mother stuttered, tears spilling from her eyes… where he got his eyes._

_“He’ll be alright.”_

_Erwin hugged his mother tight. It had been his fault all of this was happening. No one should have the ability to create such destruction._

_Both Erwin and his mother jolted from the **loud, sharp pop** that echoed through the phone. Erwin shut his eyes tight. A single tear fell from Erwin’s face as he tried to hold onto his hysterically screaming mother. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Erwin?”

**_POP!_ **

“Erwin?!” You said more adamantly, a brow raised curiously.

He shook his head before looking _through_  you. You could see how his shoulders went from relaxed to stiff. His fists clenched, and muscles went rigid. While you both ate the fish Erwin caught and cooked, he seemed to step into a trance. Even when you had softly touched his knee, did he not break free.

“I’m sorry, you just… where did you go?” You chuckled light-heartedly trying to ease the blatant tension.

“Nowhere. You should get back home before _he_ comes looking for you.”

Erwin stood from beside you, taking your fish remains from you and discarding them to the side. Levi was not in charge of you. If he did happen to come down here, you'd have stood your ground. _Maybe?_ Though, Erwin wouldn’t meet your eyes, he did face you while tossing you your shirt like it was beneath him to touch. He looked completely dead inside; an empty shell. Cautiously, you reached your hand up to cup his face. Instead, Erwin caught your wrist. You gasped loudly.

“Just _go_.”

There was no need to be asked twice. On your way back, you kept looking over your shoulders, hoping Erwin was either following or calling you back to him. The sun had faded behind some clouds, so your meager outfit wasn’t keeping you warm. You rubbed your arms quickly, hoping the friction would return some of the lost heat. All the free time walking back home had your mind racing. You were so confused about everything. Levi’s exacerbated possessiveness and now Erwin’s evasiveness were on the top of your list.

You felt cruel thinking it, but all you wanted was Mike now. Wanted Mike to rock you to sleep and keep you warm in your dejectedness.

 

Maybe Levi would let him?

 

Just this once?

 

Nothing would happen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still have some backstory that hasn't been shared (Levi and Mike after they get through their night & Erwin after this disaster-how he ended up the way Reader found him in).  
> As always: THANK YOU for all the love & support. 😊❤ I hope you understood everything and if you have _ANY_ questions, please ask and I will answer what I can! :) Sorry if there are any errors.


	12. One Step Forward, Three Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mild panicking.**

This feeling was peculiar. An insatiable desire that seeped deep into your bones. Wanting to run home and leap into Levi’s or Mike’s arms so one of them could coddle you. Much like you would do as a little girl—run to daddy to kiss your bruises and wipe your tears. All because your feelings were hurt from Erwin’s abruptly spurned affections. The constant wonder of where Erwin’s mind had wandered off to nagged at yours. One moment he had been talking and the next, the lights went out momentarily until some _one_ sprung him back to reality.

You felt lousy for bringing him back to this one, though.

A grating quiver radiated throughout your body. As you approached the large field on the side of your house, you felt your cheeks become wet. The initial sting that accompanied tears hadn’t been there to warn you. And, like rain from a vengeful cloud, they fell.  

By the time you got to the porch, Levi had been there to greet you. So, you wiped the stray drops from your face in a hurry. The last thing you wanted was him to pester you and cause more unnecessary crying. As if your presumably puffy, bloodshot eyes wouldn’t give anything away. But, he wasn’t very welcoming. He had his arms crossed, legs stretched and crossed at the ankles, with his head listed to the side staring at you. Much like he’d caught you sneaking back in after curfew and was ready to lash out your punishment.  

The closer you got to him, the clearer you saw his face. Gnashing his teeth, but blinking slowly, Levi’s eyes never left you; set on watching every move you made. Strands of black hair hung in his face, yet he didn’t seem the least bit concerned. While you were gone he must have cut his hair because it held some semblance of style—perfectly split down the middle, straight dark hair balancing on either side harmoniously.

He was good looking, you’d give him that. You offered a meek smile in hopes of making his damning demeanor disappear. Proving asinine, you trudged up the steps, awaiting your scolding.

“Where’d you go, love?”

Levi knew where you went. His inane charade was insulting. Mimicking him, you folded your arms and leaned against the wooden beam supporting the awning above the porch. Instead of confrontation by keeping your secrets, you opted for _some_ honesty, hopeful he’d reward it rather than chastise.

“Levi… you know where.”

“Humor me.”

You kicked yourself from the beam with a groan. He was quick on your heels, following you into the kitchen. You grabbed a piece of fruit, trying to ignore his presence as you started to cut it. Levi sat in the chair directly behind you. The impenetrable gaze he was casting on the back of your head was intense. He wouldn’t let you forget he was there so easily. The wooden handle of the knife kept slipping in your grasp the longer you refused to look at him.

After a few silent minutes sitting at the table, you couldn’t take him watching you eating any longer. Even if he was complacent staring at you, the receiving end was a different story. You saw a storm brewing in those grey eyes; hellbent and determined.  

“I went to see him.”

“Him?”

“Erwin.”

“My, my. Now why would you _willingly_ go and do a thing like that?”

“Levi…” You grumbled, shoveling more food into your mouth.

“Don’t tell me you feel bad for that fucking asshole?” Levi’s words were caked in revulsion. “You _really_ shouldn’t.”

With a light shrug, you replied gingerly. “Oh, I dunno, Levi. I might have been a _tad_ over dramatic. Don’t you think?” Levi wasn’t buying any of your words. He’s brooding intensified. “He wasn’t going to hurt me.”

“Tch. Can’t take that chance again, love. _Won’t._ ”

“So, that’s it? You’ll make do on your pitiful threats and just kill him?”

“I just might.” Levi raised a brow, not one iota concerned about his haughtiness.   

“You bastard! You don’t give a shit about me at all. It’s _always_ about you.”

Levi’s expression never wavered as he let you finish your tirade. Even when you slammed your hands on the table. His eyes did deceive him, though. They widened slightly, but then reverted back to normal. If you hadn’t been as close as you were, you’d have missed it. Immediate regret overwhelmed you. Timidly, you reached out towards his arm in condolence. Your fingers barely had time to graze his skin.  

As if your touch was fire, and your words poison, Levi shot out of his chair like a bullet, immediate scowl on his face. Curling your fingers into a loose fist, you retracted your arm. He didn't say anything for a moment—just stood there as if contemplating something. Then, like a switch, he snapped his head in your direction. Levi’s countenance was so jarringly hollow, it made your breath hitch.

“You disappoint me.” 

Once you knew he wasn’t going to reach down and smack you, you sighed. There was no fight within you to argue or chase after him. Levi was such a closed book; shut tight and locked. It seemed not even he knew where he'd put the key to his own lock; hidden so deep within him, it was neglectfully abandoned. Perhaps if he’d only go looking, he might find it. Or, perhaps, he didn’t want it to be found.

But you were ravenous for his story. All the good, bad, and boring bits. Everything that made Levi who he was as you knew him. Where did he live before all of this happened? What was his favorite food? Did he have a special someone he couldn’t save? Even if it was one question at a time, you’d take any answer that was given to you—graciously or tentatively. There had to be more to your… relationship. As much as you savored Levi stimulating you physically, you _craved_ emotional stimuli, too.

Besides, you had opened your book to him… amongst other things. It was his turn to feel vulnerable, even if he didn’t like it.    

Levi exited the kitchen, walking towards the front door without another word. You heard it open, immediately hearing Mike as he greeted Levi with a soft acknowledgement. There was only silence in return. Not even Levi’s footsteps could be heard. Much to your dismay, you would have preferred the contrary. At least then you would have been able to distinguish how to make things better. This was unsettling. It filled your belly with unease. You’d _definitely_ give him a few more days to cool down.    

“Hey,” Mike said slowly coming into view.  

“Hey,” You repeated quietly, Levi’s words recurring deafeningly in your head. _You disappoint me._  

Mike was only wearing pants with a towel draped over his shoulders. You watched as beads of water started to drip slowly from his sandy blond hair down his neck, then his chest. Enthralled, you watched a couple drizzle down his body before they vanished or soaked into his skin.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, glancing behind him in the direction Levi had just left. 

Unsure of how to explain it, or if you even wanted to get into that mess, you remained quiet. Though, he was bound to determine what was bothering you. There was a lot going through your mind. Namely, three different, complicated men. You wanted Erwin to come back to the house with all of you, but Levi made his opinions known. You wanted to tell Levi what had happened between you and Erwin and talk to him about how he acted the other day, but the apprehension in your stomach was starting to gnaw at you.

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking.”

Mike hummed. “Mm. About?”

He had been so quick with his response that you hadn’t had enough time to think of a sufficient answer to give him. Instead of challenging you for answers, he placed a glass of water for you and him on the table before taking a seat himself. He let out a subtle moan as he sat. You watched him tug the towel down one his right shoulder, then plop it on his head. Mike’s arms constricted as he started to dry his hair. The creases in his muscles tightened as he shook them harder. Closing your eyes, you breathed in deep. Never had you ever been so glad he couldn’t see you olging him like a bloody, fragrant, piece of meat that you wanted to sink your teeth into.

“Uh… stuff.”

Mike stopped suddenly. He peered out from underneath his towel. You about tumbled to the floor from seeing tufts of hair jutting out. Sea blue eyes looked at you endearingly while he gradually raised an eyebrow, blatant suspicion rising much like the smirk on his lips. You wanted to smack yourself. There was no doubt from you both how completely transparent your answer was. 

“Stuff?” He didn’t sound too convinced.

“Yeah, Mike.” You insisted, like his rightfully placed accusation was fallacious, avoiding eye contact entirely. “Stuff!”

Mike didn’t press you. Relieved, you tucked some hair behind your ears. The last think you wanted to do was drag Mike into the Levi drama. You and he would settle that yourselves. Besides, it was nice sitting at the table in a comfortable silence. With Mike, there was no pressure to speak, or act. Whereas with Levi, even if he was content with sitting in silence, his silence was deafening. Then there was Erwin. That beast was another story. You were for certain letting Levi cool down wouldn’t change the fact that if he really knew what transpired, he’d follow through on his words and kill Erwin.

Mike guzzled down his glass of water. The loud, _purposeful_ tap to the table shook you from your thoughts. He stood to his feet, towel discarded to the back of the chair, and stretched. “I’m gunna go lay down. See ya in the morning.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” You didn’t mean to sound as sad as you did. An overwhelming sense of impending doom washed over you. You felt alone again, but you didn’t want to burden Mike with your problems. “G’night, Mike.” 

Only one side of your lips lifted in your attempt to smile. Mike must have bought it, because he gently lifted your face upwards. His kiss to your forehead was chaste. He was so close to your face already. It would have been so easy to latch onto the sides of his face and press your lips to his. Instead, you watched him leave.

When the floorboards no longer creaked above you, you figured he was in bed. It was a back and forth battle. The urge to join him and make due on your earlier emotions was a stronger tugging force than staying down here alone, wallowing. Would he even want you up there? If he wanted you around, wouldn’t he have stayed down here with you?

You glanced out of the kitchen window. It was a pale blue night with a few stars in the sky already. A dark silhouette was walking across the field, heading for the shed. Levi was probably going to clean up. This gave you enough time to decide if you really wanted to follow through with your feelings. Maybe it was your turn to make a move. Mike had made the first one. So, he had clearly been interested at one point, right?

The curiosity bubbling to the surface overshadowed the twinge of betrayal hassling your nerves. Shakily, you rose to your feet, not bothering to scoot your chair in, afraid Mike would hear it. Each squeak and groan from your footsteps seemed to get louder with each step. There was a faint light peeking underneath the door. It made your heart race because he wasn’t asleep yet. You had your hands clasped and close to your chest in a feeble attempt not to make a sound. 

By the time you stood in front of the guestroom door, your heart was pounding loudly in your ears, and about to break out of its cage. You lifted a hand away from the safety of the other. It felt like an eternity before you reached the wooden door. Just as you were about to knock, the door swung open. Mike stood there looking at you questioningly. He had his toothbrush hanging loosely in his mouth as he stared down at you.

“I, um…” You stammered, looking down at both of your bare feet. You wiggled your toes. “I just wanted to say thank you for everything.”

Mike chuckled, patting the top of your head. “You’re welcome.” Though, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

He maneuvered around you to the bathroom. While out of eyeshot, you rolled yours at your ineptness, followed by a light smack to your forehead. That was the best you could say?

When Mike returned by your side, he looked down at you, a little more seriously, with an amorous expression. “Is that all?” His voice was soft and low.

Your throat felt dry. No words were coming from your slightly agape mouth. All you could do was stare at his bare chest, heaving in front of you. “Yes, I said thanks. That’s all I wanted to do.” You looked up at him, a pathetic smile on display.

“Oh.” Mike said, looking away for a moment. He returned his gaze with a genuine smile. “Then, goodnight, sweet girl.”

There was a cool breeze that whipped around you as Mike walked past you and into the room. Everything felt like it was happening too fast for you to react—to say or do what you actually wanted. Were you _really_ going to waste all this effort? The sneaking, the flutters in your chest, the excruciating longing crawling along your skin to be near him?

“Wait—” You pleaded. “Can I… come in?”

“Of course, this is your home after all.”

Fair point. Mike walked to the far side of the room and plopped on the bed. Once all the way inside, you carefully shut the door behind you. Mike’s serious expression returned. With both hands behind your back, you tip toed over to the bed. You sat down with your back against the headboard, arms hugging your legs to your chest. All of your movements were being watched. Except, it didn’t feel predatory like earlier with Levi. No. It was more akin to the curiosity you felt downstairs.

Mike finally broke the silence. “I picked up this lantern on our last outing.”

“It’s nice.”

When you looked over at him, Mike was looking at the lantern on the dresser across from the bed. Unsure of if it was getting cold or your nerves, you felt a shiver wash over your entirety. Bravely, you pulled the blanket over you, slinking lower onto the bed. Mike copied you, leaving you both flat on your backs, staring at the ceiling.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you lately.”

“Hmm… well, I _have_ been working on that generator. It’s kickin’ my ass.”

“Thanks for that, by the way.”

“I want a hot shower, too, y’know! Levi isn’t the only one wanting to be clean.”

You smirked, turning on your side. “Then, get to it. Chop! Chop!”

Within the blink of an eye, Mike faced you. Mike’s eyes are bright and playful from the warm glow of the newly acquired lamp. Underneath his typical goofy grin, you can see the  _devious_ , inner machinations of his mind as if it’s written in bold, black letters across his face. As his grin twists into something more spine-chilling, you feel the hair on your arms stand.

“Did you just—”

“Why, yes. Yes, I did.” You state proudly, stifling your laughter.

“Consider this payback, then.”

Mike shoved his large, rough hands slightly under your shirt and began to tickle your sides. You crunched your body in an attempt to keep him from enduring, but it proves futile. Not only is he much stronger than you, but if you did manage to escape you know he’d just pull you back and continue. After a few minutes, you both come to a truce, even though he sneaks a few more tickles in. It makes your heart swell; hearing you both laugh.

“Hey Mike?” You ask, sucking in a breath.

“Yeah?”

“Did—were you and Levi friends before all this?”

You understand why Mike remains quiet. It probably brings up memories from a past no one is going back to. The wounds barely have scabs, and you’re ripping them opening again. All you want is for someone to tell you something about what happened to them. One thing, anything.

“Yes.” He’s almost inaudible. “And he’s saved my ass more than once.” Mike lets out a strained laugh.

But, you don’t demand anything more. Instead opting for another question. “What was he like? Was he always like—like—”

“Like he is now? He’s always been a hard one to crack. Just, be patient.”

You feel like you’re tattling, but you keep going. “He’s just too much sometimes.” Your voice gets lower with each word. Its like you’re only just now realizing it; putting it in the light.

“Just.... talk to him. Yeah, he’s gonna get _pissy_ for a few days, but he’ll listen. He’s not _that_ cruel. Don’t let the crass fool you.”

You take what Mike says to heart. But, you figure it best to do it in your own way. It’s comforting getting Mike’s perspective on it. He already knows how Levi can be. So, if Mike hasn’t interjected in some way, then that must mean Mike either thinks you can handle it, you are handling it, or that Levi is just being Levi.

“For what its worth,” Mike continues. “I think he’s does like ya. Just got a weird way of showing it.”

“Ya think?” You whisper.

“Yes. _I observe everything_.” Mike says in a surreptitious murmur; a victorious attempt to lighten the mood.

You laugh. “Thanks.”

Your heart begins to flap. Biting down on your lower lip, you feel a heat rise to your face. Then, it dissipates away thinking how you reacted today, and what you and Erwin did. A sharp ache strikes your chest. You slowly move your hand closer to Mike’s, lacing your pinky finger with his. You and Mike look at each other at the same time. Eyes locked, searching one another. However, Mike seems to make the hurt disappear. Even if it’s for a moment.

It was only meant to be a quick, thank-you; the gentle kiss you placed on Mike’s lips. At least that’s what you tell yourself. But, Mike doesn’t seem to be buying it, _either_. He unhooks your fingers and leans his weight on one arm as he hovers over you. His firm chest is pushing against your bust, and the pressure feels _good_. He places a hand to the back of your head, tenderly pressing you closer to him as he deepens the kiss. Mike’s soft lips feel good on your skin as they soon trail down your neck; teeth grazing delicately. Its familiar and foreign. And, there is no hesitation on his end like before.

Mike settles in between the crook of your neck. Tongue licking teasingly slow, before sucking lightly. He’s being careful, and you can tell. He takes the hand from your head and slowly trails his fingers down your arm before intertwining his fingers with yours. There is a firm squeeze and Mike’s lips rub up and down your cheek. His breathing is getting heavier and it sounds pained.

His fingers release from yours, and he cautiously tugs at the hem of your shirt. This time, his calloused hands grope your waist. They’re clasped so tightly you feel he’s going to leave an indent. Before a wince can escape you, Mike’s mouth is swallowing yours. Mint coats your tongue as he’s darts into your mouth. His nails dig deeper, the more fervent he gets.

“Mike,” You sigh pulling away, breathless.

Blonde hair is shielding parts of his face as he peers down at you. You felt your core gush, like sticky, viscous sap oozing from bark. His calm blue eyes are darker, and you can visibly see his pupils dilate. The hand on your waist softens. Mike lowers it to the back of your thigh, then, down to the back of your knee before raising your leg. With his teeth, he pulls the blanket off you. You hear him hum against you skin at your obvious shiver. Hot and wet, Mike drags his tongue along your flesh.

“You remind me of her sometimes.” Mike’s words blend into your skin.

Blinking a few times, you suddenly balance yourself on your elbows. “Mike?”

“Yeah? What?” Mike seems none the wiser.    

“Who—” You shake your head trying to repeat his words. “Who do I remind you of?” You don’t mean to sound hurt, in fact you aren’t… for you.

Mike back pedals. “No one.”

You’re skeptical, and you can tell by Mike’s frown, Mike knows it, too. He rests his forehead on your leg with a huff. You fall back to the bed and huff, too. Both you and he lay like this for a while. The silence is agonizing since you’re coming down from your sensual high. Yet, neither of you seem to want to move. At least, you don’t want to leave him.

Forcing yourself up, you grab onto his arm and pull him up closer to you. No words are exchanged as you get him and you under the blanket. Its proving difficult since Mike is larger than you are, but you manage. Mike lays on his back and you turn yours to him, staring at the shadows on the opposing wall courtesy of the lamp.

In the midst of debating whether or not you should leave, you decide to count the lines on the wood paneling along the wall. Waiting for Mike to say something, _anything_ to clear the air, you feel him leave the bed, guessing he’s going to leave or turn the light off. His feet pad lightly on the floor, but the loud groans from the floor seem disproportionate. But you don’t expect what comes from him.

“Shit.” It’s slow and filled with dread.

Abruptly, you sit up, your belly coiling with trepidation. Your eyes widen and suddenly you realize why Mike said what he did. Standing in the door way, leaning against the frame is Levi with his arms lazily crossed. You didn’t even hear the door knob.  

“Levi—” 

“I went to go to bed, and you weren’t there.” His voice is like ice, words bitter. “Wrong bed.” He hisses, vexed.

His blank expression is starting to scare you. Carefully, you lift the blanket off of you and stand to your feet. The room seems to be spinning. When you try and reach out to him, he doesn’t reach back.

In your haze, you only faintly make out Levi telling Mike to go downstairs with him. Both men leave you to collect yourself. Even though your heart is violently thrashing, it feels as if it has stopped entirely. Your airways feel tight; you’re sucking in desperately. You try and sit on the edge of the bed, but you end up slumping to the floor. There’s a burn in the back of your throat, and you can feel the pitiful tears rim your eyes.

Tucking your legs to your chest, you let the water fall. It’s messy, and you’re nearly hyperventilating from the daze that’s suffocating any sense of logic. A loud sob releases more. It’s obnoxious, but your frail chest is trying desperately to fill with air.

_You disappoint me. **You disappoint me.** _

“I’m sorry,” You cry to the empty room.

Your vision is blurry. It’s physically taxing to keep crying like this... again. With any self-dignity you have left, you strain your arms to lift you to your feet. In the hallway, you lean against the walls for support, nails clawing all the way to the bedroom.

Warily, you climb into the bed. It’s cold, but there’s a familiar scent. No matter how many times you wipe your tears on the pillows, they’re torrential. The blanket you wrap around you is heavy. Just the right amount of compression to smother your wailing.

You haven’t been in this room for months, but its all you have left of them. For tonight, it’s alright to be in here. Your parents would understand. You whisper another apology, but this time, it’s for them. As you welcome the chasm of darkness that’s about to ruthlessly take you, you swear you feel your father’s hands gently wipe your face.         


End file.
